Breaking Minds
by Asuka Saruwatari
Summary: A accident happens during a mission, and Naruto fell off a waterfall, and died. Sakura blames herself, Tsunade is devastated. But what happens if Naruto is alive, living a new life? Strange feeling's surface? Yaoi :Hiatus: Will not continue.
1. Chapter 1

Freezing water engulfed the small body, fish scurried away in fear, the clear water dyed blood red. A hand reached toward the surface, followed by air bubbles, fighting for air, for life. Blonde hair danced along with the bright orange clothing. The light slowly faded as the body gently fell toward the bottom, speckles of glittering water was the last sight those bright ocean blue eyes met before darkness engulfed.

"Sasuke-teme….." The young ninja bubbled out as his body hit the lake's flooring.

"Naruto!!!" A hand reached over from the edge of a waterfall, pink hair dangled over the ninja's face, glistening tears sparkled. The enemy fled the site upon the boy being pushed to the lake by gravity, fearing another chirping ninjutsu. She couldn't believe her eyes, she watched Naruto be punched off the side. She was inches from him, yet she allowed it.

"Sakura!" Kakashi grabbed onto the girl as she fought her way to jump off the cliff, she desperately wanted to save him. "Sakura! He's gone! There's nothing we can do now!" He released his grip as she gently fell to the ground, tears streaming from her red eyes.

"I---I allowed him to fall! I didn't help him! I let him die!" She buried her face into her bloody hands, crying out her pain. Pale arms wrapped around her gently, words being whispered into her ear.

"He would want you to live, he did love you Sakura." It was Sasuke, he changed over the years they were a team. He slowly softens around his team mates, only around them. He became the cold bastard once others joined. She continued to cry as Kakashi leaned over, watching the water became a blood red, the orange fading.

"We better go back and tell the Hokage." Sasuke nodded, lifting up Sakura and walked toward their home, Konoha, which they weren't very glad to go back.

"Hey! Welcome back! Long time no see!" Everyone seemed to say, the villagers not even seeing that someone was gone. But it was true, it had been a few weeks since the team had been home. They were returning to the village when they were attack, a course everyone was already worn out. Sakura's head was facing the floor, watching Sasuke's directions from his feet, being swerved to the side if she was about to run into something or someone. She was taking it hard, she blamed herself.

"Kakashi." The two looked up to see the man in green, Gai, and his team, the sensei look alike Rock Lee. One of the strongest Hyuga members and the best stupid in his year Neji, and a course the only girl of the team, Ten Ten.

"Hey guys, where's Naruto?" Lee asked, looking around the two shinobi, seeing if the Blonde was hiding behind him. Tears started to run down Sakura's cheeks, her body falling to the floor. Tenten gasped as she ran over, kneeling down to help her.

"Naruto is gone." Sakura sobbed out, "I let him die!" She was breaking now, everyone knew it.

"There there, you didn't let him die, did she Sasuke?" The brunette looked up at Sasuke who sighed.

"Well…." Lee slapped Sasuke across the back of the head, only to earn a punch in the gut.

"Don't you dare hurt Sakura-chan with your coldness." Lee began his stupid long speech with youth and all the crap, but no one seemed to be listening.

"Sakura, you didn't kill him, it could have happened to anyone." He coldly said, eyeing Kakashi and Gai, who seemed to be yelling at the silver head man.

"Why didn't you fetch Naruto!!!" Gai yelled, trying to get Kakashi's attention, who was in another make out paradise book. "Kakashi! Listen to me when I am talking!" The green suited man was getting annoying of his rival.

"Hush Hush Gai, its getting good." Kakashi swayed his hand around, his head still in the book. Gai eyed the book, snatching it and running, laughing evily.

"Hahahahahaha I have your book!" Gai pranced down the street watching Kakashi's every move, only to see another book in his hand. He fell flat on his face, hearing snickering from the other jonin. Tenten slowly helped Sakura to her feet, which had finally calmed down, actually laughing at Gai-sensei's way.

"Come on Sakura, Sasuke, we still have to talk to Hokage." Kakashi mumbled out, his students nodding and followed.

"Feel better Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled, finally finishing his long boring speech.

"You lost him!" Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs. She loved Naruto as her own son, and now he was gone.

"Hokage, it could have happened at any time. He couldn't keep up in the battle. We all were worn out." Kakashi softly said, Sakura yet again crying, Sasuke just leaned against the wall.

"But you could have at least ran after him! Tried to get him back!"

"At what cost Hokage! Losing another shinobi. He fell off a cliff into a lake that could have anything in it. It's better to lose one Shinobi then more." Tsunade sighed, knowing Kakashi was right, she was thankful that one ninja was only killed, but she was upset that it was Naruto.

"You may leave now. I will have someone put him on the stone." Tsunade spun in her chair to face away from them, her heart ached. The three nodded and left to break the news to Naruto's friends.

---

Gasps for breathes echoed the small cave as a young girl dragged the lifeless body, their clothes clung to their body. She stared down at Naruto, lifting his lids to see his eyes were empty, barely alive.

"Gotta keep you alive." She stripped clothes from him and pulled out a blanket from a bag she carried, covering him. She dried his hair and lit a fire, holding the boy close, offering her body heat. "Live boy, live."

---

A/n: Ello, hope this was a good first chapter, I was trying to make it good yet a bit depressing on Sakura-chan's part. Well please review, I will not update till I get at least 3 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

"You may leave now. I will have someone put him on the stone." Tsunade spun in her chair to face away from them, her heart ached. The three nodded and left to break the news to Naruto's friends.

---

Gasps for breathes echoed the small cave as a young girl dragged the lifeless body, their clothes clung to their body. She stared down at Naruto, lifting his lids to see his eyes were empty, barely alive.

"Gotta keep you alive." She stripped clothes from him and pulled out a blanket from a bag she carried, covering him. She dried his hair and lit a fire, holding the boy close, offering her body heat. "Live boy, live."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oi! Boy! Get over here!" The blonde looked toward the voice to see his father yelling from his home in the village hidden in the rain.

"Yes father!" He slid to a stop in front of him, his dark clothing brought out his deep blue eyes. He was slightly huffing and puffing as he used his chakra to do his chores, which wasn't soo bad.

"Go get some firewood. Some ninjas from other nations are coming and if they decide to stay here at our wonderful Inn, we want them to be comfy!" His voice was filled with excitement. The young child, well young teen knew his father loved company, especially from other nations. He nodded and vanished toward the nearest forest, a tiny clang only left. His leaf headband bounced around on his left leg, reminding of his old life, the one he can not remember.

When he awoke next to his sister a year ago he lost all memory, but once he stared into the shiny metal with his old home symbol he remembered his jutsu, and name. Though now he goes by Naru, since he wants to be a new person. He hopped through the trees, allowing the wind to blow through his hair, images flashed through his head, but they were blurred, not allowing him to remember.

"Onii-chan!" A loud squeal reached his ears, along with the floor as his sister plowed him to the forest floor, straddling his hips. She wasn't even five years old, yet she was able to push him to the ground. He groaned, feeling his body fill with pain since she landed on the wrong spot.

"Ugh Kiki, why don't you go bug Naomi?" He groaned out, only to see a big smile spread on her lips.

"But Naomi-chan is here to!" Kiki giggled out. She was pretty for such a young age, she had bright green eyes that seem to sparkle in any light, and her jet black hair reached her shoulders, bangs hung to the sides. Her hand rose to point toward a tree where the girl who saved him walked out. Her eyes were a dark onyx that were filled with mix emotions, she had the same color hair as Kiki cept her bangs curved to the side and her hair was barely past her ears. She enjoyed her short hair, helped her out on her missions.

"Naru-kun, father is expecting you to hurry." Her voice was soft and cold, she was still scared for him. The day Naru fell she watched, cared for him, hoping life to be sucked back into him. She was abandoned then, barely with anyone since she lost her way, she was two years younger then him.

"Oh yes Naomi, I will be done soon!" Naru smiled out, feeling Kiki only to jump on him, making him cringe in pain, since his little friend was being crushed under the weight. "Nyah!" He gripped onto the girl's shoulders, "Don't jump there, remember what father said."

"Oh! I'm sorry Onii-chan!!!" She hopped off him and picked up some wood, "I shall help you Onii-chan! Naomi-chan! Why don't you help!" Naomi smiled softly and nodded

"Alright Kiki."

"Welcome back kids!" Their mother welcomed them, her blonde hair and green eyes shone, seeing them alive and well.

"Mommy! I got Onii-chan to the ground again! I'm gonna be a great ninja! Just like Naomi-chan!" Kiki pronounced, hopping into her mother's arms.

"Ah Kiki, I know your gonna be a great ninja, you'll be the best one in the entire village, no the world." Kiki giggled and buried her head into her chest. "Naomi, Naru, go set up some rooms, we have some guests coming tonight, we have confirmed it." The two nodded as they gathered some wood and walked up to the rooms.

"Mother! How many rooms!" Naru yelled from above, seeing his mother hold up 4 rooms.

"1 for 2 sensei's, 1 for the girls, 2 for the boys!" The two teens nodded in supplies, getting all the necessary things done.

"Why do we have to be the only Inn in town." Naomi grumbled out, plopping down on one of the beds. "Why don't I have a mission!"

"Because your sensei is hanging with his boyfriend." Naru yawned out, a slight smile on his face. He loved her sensei, he was the best dude to be friend's with, though him being gay scared him just a lil bit.

"Yeah, right. I forgot about that." She sighed, rubbing her head slightly, "Good thing, don't have to worry about him hitting on me like the last one."

"Last one?"

"Oh, it was before I found your sorry ass Naru." She laughed out, only for him to glare. "I'm sorry Naru, but its true!"

"How??? I was unconscious!" He snapped, he hated how Naomi did this to him, teased him about being knocked out.

"So….you fell off from that small cliff. How pathetic." A slight smirk ran across her lips as Naru pulled out a kunai.

"You better run little girl." Naomi laughed as she hopped through the window, Naru close behind. His eyes became slits and a dark red, his whiskers thicken as he ran. He remembered about Kyuubi, mostly because she talked to him, refreshing some of his memory. He used some of the fox's chakra, putting it to his feet, allowing his speed to increase, catching the girl. "Got you."

"You cheated!" She laughed out, pointing to his eyes that were fading back to their normal pool blue.

"No one ever made rules about me using my stored chakra fox." He slowly got off of her as voice began to increase.

"You never listen to me! Why don't you ever listen!" They turned their heads to see a group of ninjas walking forth. They both smiled and ran back to the Inn, laughing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

a/n: hope you enjoyed it. I couldn't wait for 2 more people to review. I guess some of you people are too lazy to review something. I just want to know your opinion. I dont care if its mean or whatever. As long as I know


	3. Chapter 3

"No one ever made rules about me using my stored chakra fox." He slowly got off of her as voice began to increase.

"You never listen to me! Why don't you ever listen!" They turned their heads to see a group of ninjas walking forth. They both smiled and ran back to the Inn, laughing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two shadowed figures sat in front of the memorial stone, one was grazing a finger over the names, on in particular. The silver haired jonin watched his students stare at the stone, their sadness rising. It was strong enough to keep all the other visitors away. A soft frown reached his lips as his female student started to cry, she was doing so well.

"I miss him so much." The pinked headed ninja muttered out, tears falling to her lap.

"I know Sakura, we all do. But you must keep strong, you have done so well since the incident." Yes, week after the incident the girl had committed suicide a few times, still blaming herself, she was sorta tied up until they finally got good info into her mind. Ok Tsunade and Kakashi forced it into her head since she kept ignoring them.

"I---I know Sasuke." She leaned her head on his shoulder, allowing herself to cry a little more. Kakashi sighed, he wasn't going to let this sadness grow thicker, cause then he would breathe it in and he'll be sad. He hopped down from his place and put a hand on each of his student's shoulders.

"Come on you two, we have work to do." He softly said, helping the girl to sit up straight, "I know its hard but we must pull through, Hokage said Aki is doing better and is allowed to see us."

"You mean his cold is gone." Sasuke said coldly, for some reason they seem to stress over his new team-mate illness, even if its as simple as a cold. It was something about his immune or whatever that makes them worry.

"Yes, now lets go." He started to walked away, his face in another book, Sasuke shoved his hands into his pocket once Sakura was off the ground and walking.

"He's alive you know." Sasuke softly said, just enough for Sakura to hear.

"Sasuke, your bringing up my hopes. I know he's gone, we all know it."

"That's where your wrong. I know Naruto is alive somewhere, living his life. Or maybe he was eaten by some rabid ninja." He smirked out, only to hear an Hmph come from the girl.

"That's not right Sasuke! Don't make fun about Naruto being alive!"

"Sorry, only trying to lighten your mood." She smiled slightly

"Thanks Sasuke." She smiled even more as she ran up to her sensei. "Kakashi-sensei! Don't we have a mission tomorrow?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked down from his book and smiled, even though she couldn't see it, she knew it was there. He was smiling at her smile, he loved to see her happy. "Yes Sakura, we do. So you two better get rested up, its gonna be a long one." She squealed in excitement, making the two men to laugh. "Come on, lets hurry and see Aki."

"Alright. Come on Sasuke." She grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you Sakura." She laughed as she continue to drag him to the infirmary to see their brown headed partner.

"Aki-chan!" Sakura smiled out, seeing her partner's blue eyes open, covering his mouth to yawn.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke. What are you guys doing here?" He asked, sitting himself up as Sakura hugged him. "Uh, I see you're happy. Did you go to see Naruto-san?" Aki asked, seeing a nod from Sasuke, who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the small room. "Ah, so I see that he is well if Sakura-chan is all hyped up. Oh hello Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi walked into the room, a smile on his face.

"You look a lot better Aki." He walked toward the boy and gently gripped his chin, turning his head to the side, "Yes a lot better, your skin is back to its normal color."

"That's good. I heard from Hokage that we have a long mission tomorrow. Is that correct?"

"Yes, not sure when we'll be back but we have to retrieve 2 ninjas from another nation. Gai's team will also be joining us." Kakashi said, only to see Sakura's face sink.

"What? You never told me this." Sakura said, smiling as she knew Lee would be with her. She loved Lee like a friend, ever since the Chuunin exams when he saved her.

"Well I thought you knew. Well Aki, get some rest, you need to restore your strength." Aki nodded as Sakura hugged him one last time and the three walked out, leaving Aki alone. He stared down at his hand and tightened them into a fist.

"I must be such a disappointment to them for being sick. I must get stronger, just like Naruto-san." His eyes suddenly shut as he fell back onto the bed, his body forcing him to sleep.

"Lee!" Sakura squealed the next day, running up to her friend, hugging him tight.

"Ah Sakura-chan, such spirit today." Lee smiled out as Neji and Tenten walked over.

"Uchiha." Neji glared at Sasuke

"Hyuga." Sasuke glared back, lightening seemed to spark from each eyes and toward each other.

"Stop glaring you two." Tenten ordered, seeing the two turn their heads away from each other, the sparks vanished. "Good, now where's Gai-sensei?" Sasuke pointed toward Kakashi where Gai was bugging him again.

"I'm going to retrieve those ninja before you Kakashi!"

"Uh-huh, whatever." Kakashi was again in his book, actually his face was entirely covered by the book. His hand was where his mouth was as he giggled. "Oh don't…"

"Kakashi! Listen to me!!!" Gai stomped the ground like a small child. The students rolled their eyes as the last person arrived. Aki smiled brightly

"Hey Aki, you look great!" Tenten smiled out, hugging the boy.

"Hello Tenten. Hello everyone." Gai looked over and smiled, prancing toward the boy.

"Ah! Aki! You look well!!!"

"Thank you Gai-sensei. Shall we be going now?" Everyone nodded and headed out of the village. Days past, the kids were tired of Gai arguing with a not listening Kakashi. "Will they ever shut up?"

"No, you'll get used to it Aki-chan." Sakura smiled out, "Kakashi-sensei! Where are we going anyway!?!?!"

"To a rain village. We'll stay there a few days." Kakashi said, only to hear a hmph come from the other jonin.

"How dare you not speak to me but to your student! Your sooo mean!" Everyone sighed as Gai went through another childish kid stomp.

"Shut up Gai." Kakashi growled, "You have gotten on my nerves, and probably the students to. So just shut your trap." Gai blinked at the man, a bit scared really since he could have sworn he saw his sharingan glow through his headband. He gulped slightly, nodding. "Good, now we're almost there."

"Wow, Kakashi-sensei is cranky." Tenten giggled out as the others nodded.

"A course, Gai-sensei is being a pain in the ass." Sakura replied, only to see Lee steam.

"Gai-sensei is no pain in the ass! He is a great man!" Lee proclaimed, seeing his teacher eye him, twinkling.

"Lee! Thank you! You are the best student ever!" Gai rushed over to his student and hugged him tight.

"Your welcome Gai-sensei!" Lee smiled as the others sweat dropped, Kakashi rolling his eyes and walked toward the gate of the village.

"Here we are." Kakashi pronounced, the students walking ahead of their teachers.

"Kakashi, isn't this a wonderful village! Filled with such youth!" Gai looked toward Kakashi and sighed. "You never listen to me! Why don't you ever listen!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/n: There ya go. If you didn't get it. The last chapter was all of Naruto's time there, well after a year and this one is also after a year. But yeah, I hope you got it. I never did expect this chapter to be longer, the other two chapters are only two pages long. This one was three. Not alot but good.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your welcome Gai-sensei!" Lee smiled as the others sweat dropped, Kakashi rolling his eyes and walked toward the gate of the village.

"Here we are." Kakashi pronounced, the students walking ahead of their teachers.

"Kakashi, isn't this a wonderful village! Filled with such youth!" Gai looked toward Kakashi and sighed. "You never listen to me! Why don't you ever listen!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Welcome to our humble Inn. Please enjoy your stay here." The gang stared at the woman who's blonde hair made Sakura think. "Your rooms are already set up, boys will split up into 2 rooms, girls have their room, and the sensei's have to share."

"Wait a minute." Kakashi stopped her, seeing her head turn toward him. "I have to share a room with this man." He moved his hands to make Gai a prize, "This man right here?"

"Well yes, if you can not sleep in the same room we can…" 

"Mommy!" Kiki interrupted, tears streaming down her cheeks as the kids stared. "Onii-chan's hurt! Onii-chan's hurt!"

"I'm sorry but I must check up on this." She quickly ran outside to see Naomi freaking out as Naru laughed on the ground.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! I got Mommy! I got Mommy!" The gang looked out through a window to see the woman hug her blonde son, who continued to laugh.

"He looks like Naruto." Lee muttered as Sakura nodded.

"Almost identical." Tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Oh Sakura!" Tenten hugged her friend as a man walked in.

"Ah, the boy hurt himself again. He'll be fine. Come, I'll show you to your rooms." The man muttered as the gang followed.

"Its alright Mother. Kyuubi will heal me." Naru sighed out as his mother tried to stop the bleeding that fell from his arm. Naomi wasn't watching where she threw her kunai and hit him.

"Naru, I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean to!" Naomi whimpered out, she hated hurting him.

"Its alright Naomi, only shows how much better you have gotten." He smiled out, only to wince as his mother slapped him across the face.

"Naru! Stop acting so strong! This wound is deep, I don't think Kyuubi-san will be able to heal you fast enough! Go to bed now! Naomi, go help him get dressed." Their mother ordered, making the two quickly get up and run up to the Inn. "Those two never seem to see the worst of things. They'll be great ninjas. Isn't that right Kiki."

"Yes mommy! Now to the guests!" She brought out her small arms in front of her and ran toward the Inn, making swooshing sounds.

"Come on Sakura-chan, please stop crying!" Tenten cried out, tears falling herself. She was staying in the same room as the pink headed girl. That boy resembled Naruto in almost every way, there was no way the two could stop crying.

"Only if you stop!" Sakura cried out as the two hugged each other. Naru and Naomi ran through the Inn, chasing to their rooms, only for Naru to fall back. Two thuds were heard as Naomi shut her eyes.

"Oh my, I'm soo sorry sir!" Naru proclaimed, seeing he had run into a guest. He got to his feet and helped him up, "Sorry, I didn't notice you there.

"Hn." The boy looked up and shrugged it off. Naru stared at the boy then shook his head as his arm began to pulse with pain again.

"Come on Naru, looks like its hurting again. Come on, lets get you to bed before mother has another fit." Naomi gently grabbed his arm and pulled him, only to see him in a soft daze.

_That man, he looked so familiar. Could he be someone from my past? A friend? Enemy? I must find out._ He thought as he felt himself fall onto something soft and darkness overtook him.

"Dinner!" The man yelled from below, shaking a bell to allow the guest to know. They all slipped on their clothes and walked down, sitting down around the fairly large table.

"Naomi, where is the boy?" The man grumbled, biting into a chicken leg.

"He past out about an hour ago father, and has not awoken yet." Naomi sighed out, then noticed the guests were staring.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce the family." The woman smiled out as she stood behind Kiki, "This is the youngest Kiki." She moved over to Naomi, "The middle child Naomi, and my husband Kai. Our oldest son was the one Kiki came in. I guess he wont be eating tonight. And I am Keiko, but you all can call me whatever you want." Keiko smiled out.

"Thank you Keiko, and Kai for your hospitality." Kakashi said, staring up at her, "You have such a lovely Inn."

"Hn." Kai grumbled, "Kiki, go check up on the boy. Wake him up!" Kiki nodded and ran up the stairs

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Her voice echoed as the kids watched her run up.

"I see you seem to dislike your son." Gai proclaimed, seeing Kai nod his head.

"He's a stupid boy, never wanted him."

"How could you not want your own son!" Tenten and Sakura yelled

"He's not _my_ son. My son died long ago. That boy up there was brought here by Naomi." All eyes turned to Naomi as she nodded.

"Father did not wish to have someone to replace Onii-chan. But he was dying! I had to do something father!" Naomi cried out, "What was I suppose to do! Allow him to die in my arms!"

"Yes! You did that with your brother! Why not someone else!"

"Kai!" Keiko yelled as Naomi got to her feet and walked out of the room. "Kai! She was so young when it happened, she couldn't help it."

"May I ask what happened? With your real son at least." Aki asked softly, sipping on some of his drink.

"Naomi was only 7 when it happened. Kiki wasn't born yet but my son went out on a mission and Naomi followed, being the noisy girl she was. He was suppose to retrieve a scroll but she got to it first, announcing to him that she held it. Only to allow enemies to attack. When I went to find her I saw my son in her pale hands, blood surrounding the two. She allowed him to die."

"Waterfall?" Sasuke said, "There's a waterfall near-by?"

"Yes, about a mile from here." Kai said, stretching as he finished his food. "That's where my son was killed, and where Naomi found the boy." Sasuke turned to Sakura who nodded.

"What was he wearing?" Sakura proclaimed.

"A blanket. Naomi past out before telling me, she lost a bit of memory, why?" Keiko sat down, seeing Kiki hopped down the stairs, dragging the lazy boy down.

"Come on Onii-chan! Dinner has been served long ago."

"How are you feeling dear?" All eyes turned to the boy, only to gape.

"Naruto?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/n: I don't know why I made it this way. I don't like this chapter, it sucks


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Oh my god. I forgot to proof read the last chapter cause I wrote something first them changed it. So I shall fix it now.**

"_Naomi was only 7 when it happened. Kiki wasn't born yet but my son went out on a mission and Naomi followed, being the noisy girl she was. He was suppose to retrieve a scroll but she got to it first, announcing to him that she held it. Only to allow enemies to attack. When I went to find her __at the waterfall__ I saw my son in her pale hands, blood surrounding the two. She allowed him to die."_

**There, the underline words are what I forgot. I noticed it didn't make sense. Sorries. On with the story!**

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

"Waterfall?" Sasuke said, "There's a waterfall near-by?"

"Yes, about a mile from here." Kai said, stretching as he finished his food. "That's where my son was killed, and where Naomi found the boy." Sasuke turned to Sakura who nodded.

"What was he wearing?" Sakura proclaimed.

"A blanket. Naomi past out before telling me, she lost a bit of memory, why?" Keiko sat down, seeing Kiki hopped down the stairs, dragging the lazy boy down.

"Come on Onii-chan! Dinner has been served long ago."

"How are you feeling dear?" All eyes turned to the boy, only to gape.

"Naruto?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naru looked over, rubbing the back of his neck slightly. His clothes hung from his body as his hand moved to ruffle his hair.

"I'm Naru now. How do you know my old name?" He asked as Lee got to his feet and walked over to the boy. Naru blinked as Lee walked around him, checking out everything, lifting his shirt to show the seal.

"Yup, its definably Naruto. Now snap out of it. You have to remember us." Lee said as Naru stared at him.

"Umm, did we used to be friends?" He asked, making Sakura get up.

"A course! I was your team-mate! Why don't you remember us?" Sakura yelled, tears already falling.

"I uh I don't know." He lowered his gaze toward his mother, "I lost my memory. Sorry." He muttered, "I should be going back to bed. I'm still a bit woozy." He said, quickly running up the stairs, Sakura crying.

"We finally find him, knowing he's alive, and he doesn't remember us!"

"Sakura, remember he did fall and smash into the water. We knew that if he were alive this would happen." Kakashi muttered as Tenten led Sakura back to their room. "I'm sorry, ever since we lost Naruto, my student Sakura hasn't been well."

"I see." Keiko softly said, "If he belongs to you, he should go back with you. Go back home."

"I don't think that is best. See, the Kyuubi within him is hated within our village, so Naruto is also hated. He should decide to come back when he wishes. But we should all be getting to bed, we have to find the ninja's we're suppose to take back." Kakashi yawned out, seeing Gai already run up the stairs, Lee by his side. "Good thing we already found them eh."

"Yes, you are here to take my girls away. I got a message from Hokage Tsunade, requesting my girls. How long are you going to stay?" Keiko softly spoke, hiding the sadness from her voice

"As long as you want Keiko. We will not take your girls away until you are ready. Hokage yelled at me over and over again about it." He heard laughs and turned to see Aki and Sasuke laughing softly. "Now, what is so funny?" 

"Nothing Kakashi-sensei." Aki smiled out as Sasuke let out a "Hn."

"Uh-huh, now you two, go cheer up those girls. Neji, make sure Gai doesn't rape Lee…" Neji rolled his eyes as he rose to his feet, along with the others and walked out. "Now, Keiko, Kai. Do you wish myself and my gang to try and restore Naruto's memory?"

"If it'll get him to leave, then yes." Kai growled as Keiko sighed.

"I would hate to have my little Naru vanish but if it means allowing his old life to return, then yes." Kakashi nodded as he rose to his feet.

"Well I bid you goodbye, until morning." He smiled as he walked behind Keiko and knelt down, whispering. "Even if my Naruto comes back, Naru will still be here." A smile spread on her lips as he walked up the stairs.

"Onii-chan, stop pacing, your making Kiki dizzy." Kiki muttered as she swayed back and forth. Naru paced around the room, biting his nails, or anything, trying to figure out everything.

"Sorry Kiki." Naru muttered, "I want to remember so badly. That girl, she was crying, over the old me. She said I was her team-mate." Kiki threw his headband over, Naru catching it. He stared down at the engraved metal, running his hand down the symbol. "She knows the old me, all of them do. What should I do Kiki?"

"I don't know Onii-chan. I mean, its your choice now. But if I were to choose, I choose you to stay as you are. My Onii-chan!" She gleamed as she hugged him, "Please, always stay my Onii-chan." He softly smile as he lifted her into his arms, holding her close.

"I will always be your Onii-chan, Kiki. I will always be family." She smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. "Now go off to bed. Your tired and need some rest."

"Alright Onii-chan!" She saluted him before giggling, running out of his room. "Mommy! Onii-chan says I'm tired!" Naru laughed softly as he sat on his bed, still holding onto his headband.

"Dobe." He heard the name come from his doorway, lifting his head toward to see the ducky haired man. ((Okie, I read a story where they said Sasuke's hair looks like a ducky's butt. And I noticed, it does))

"So you're the one who calls me that. I remember saying Teme after." Naru glared out

"Ah, so you do remember our old names. Thought you lost all your memory." Sasuke cold muttered, leaning against the doorway.

"I did, but I do remember some, Sasuke-teme." Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he walked toward the boy. "I know your name, your face is familiar from my dreams."

"And yet you don't remember your first crush. Heh, your defiantly still the Dobe I knew." He pulled over a chair and swung it around, placing his ass down, resting his arms on the backboard. "So, I see you were saved that day. Scared of water?"

"No." Naruto glared down at the man. _Kyuubi, you seem to like this guy, am I right?_ He asked his 'inner self'.

_Yes, you were fond of him yourself._ Kyuubi replied, _Very fond._

"Well that's good that your horrible accident didn't traumatize you."

"Now why would something pathetic like that traumatize me!" Naruto growled, seeing a smirk slide onto the other's lips.

"I don't know, but you fell unconscious to something pathetic." Naruto glared, seeing his sentence back fired.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme." Sasuke smirked as he stood up and leaned over the boy.

"Make…me." He slithered out, making Naruto gulp, a slight pink running across his cheeks.

"Hmph." He turned his away, pushing him off. "Go away." Sasuke smirked as he walked out of the room, seeing the boy throw the blanket over his head. He smiled softly as he walked back to his room to see Aki sitting on a bed, sharpening his weapons.

"Still trying to restore some of the memories. Did it work?" Aki asked, not even lifting his head to face the Uchiha.

"He remembers me somewhat. It's a start though." A smirk spread across his face. _Naruto, I will restore your memories, and then I shall take you as mine._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/n: Oh my god, I couldn't think of a damn thing to do with this story! I rewrote it like 6 times and finally came up with this. Finally some SasuxNaru is coming through! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Alright, I have some horrible news. I have started school so I wont be updating as fast as I used to. -Sweat drop- Though I will be writing in school on paper to think of some ideas. If you have any ideas you would like me to put in, just leave a review. I would love to hear what you guys would want. Also I need some ideas cause I'm having major writers block. But yeah. Now on to the story!

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

"Hmph." He turned his away, pushing him off. "Go away." Sasuke smirked as he walked out of the room, seeing the boy throw the blanket over his head. He smiled softly as he walked back to his room to see Aki sitting on a bed, sharpening his weapons.

"Still trying to restore some of the memories. Did it work?" Aki asked, not even lifting his head to face the Uchiha.

"He remembers me somewhat. It's a start though." A smirk spread across his face. _Naruto, I will restore your memories, and then I shall take you as mine._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Onii-chan! Onni-chan!" Loud banging came along with the high pitch girly cry, small fists banging the boy's door. "Onii-chan! Open up!" She twisted the knob, only for it to refuse to open. "Mommy! Onii-chan wont open his door!!!" A sigh left Keiko's lips as she stared out from the kitchen, cooking breakfast. It was around 7 in the morning and the others were getting ready.

"Kiki! Open the door then! I can't do it myself!" She yelled, hearing an Ok come from her daughter. The girls walked out of there room to see Kiki trying to open the door.

"Onii-chan!!!!!" She screamed again, forcing the girls to cover their ears. They watched as dark hair whipped past them and lift up the girl, hearing her giggle. "Naomi-chan! Stop!" Naomi smirked as she continued to tickle her sister.

"Nu-uh. You woke me up…" She grumbled as the girls noticed Naomi still had bedhead. Kiki laughed as Naomi looked over at the two, smiling. "Morning Sakura, Morning Tenten."

"Morning Naomi-chan." The girls bowed to each other.

"Is that Naruto's room?" Sakura asked as she pointed, seeing a nod from the two. "May I try getting him up?"

"Go ahead. I should be helping my mom." Naomi smiled as she lifted Kiki onto her shoulders, "Also sorry about last night, my father is a prick." She waved her hand as she disappeared down the stairs.

"I'll go help wake up the others." Tenten muttered as she vanished around the corner, Sakura silently knocking on the door.

"Naruto…open the door." Silence smacked her in the face, making her angry, specially since she just remembered Kiki was trying for 30 minutes. "Naruto!" She jiggled the doorknob, hearing the lock click and the door slid open. She poked her head in to see Naruto asleep on his bed, hair spread across his white pillow and limbs stretched across the bed. She laughed softly as she poked him. "Naruto. Wake up." He grumbled and opened his eyes, Sakura gasped. His eyes were in slits and a blood red, sign of the Kyuubi.

"What?" He grumbled, sitting up and ruffling his hair, his eyes becoming their deep blue color.

"Come on, time to ge…"

"Onii-chan!" Kiki burst through the door and hopped on the boy, hearing groans leave his lips.

"Ki-ki-stop—hop-ping—on—me!" He growled as laughter left the girl's lips. Her body quickly sprung off of him and onto Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura-chan for getting Onii-chan up! He's a lazy bum!" Kiki stuck her tongue out at Naruto who was glaring. She smiled brightly as she ran out the door, "Mommy wants to see you downstairs! She wants to check up on you!" She ran out the door, laughing. Naruto grumbled as he refused to grab his now sore crotch.

"I'll see you later." Sakura softly said as she walked out the door. Naruto made sure she was gone before grabbing onto his crotch, falling over, groaning.

"Damn that girl." He grumbled out, only to hear footsteps.

"What happened Dobe? Did your sister hurt you?" He knew that voice very well from the night before, Sasuke had entered his room.

"Shut up Teme." Naruto groaned out, only to see Sasuke's onyx eyes pop up right in front of him.

"What she do? Hop right here?" Naruto tensed as he felt Sasuke's hands rub his crotch, which he had released once Sasuke entered the room. His face turned a rosy red.

"S—stop." He stuttered out, only to see a smirk slide across Sasuke's lips.

"Why should I? You're not refusing Dobe." He released his hand and gripped onto Naruto's chin, pulling his face closer to his. "You will remember Dobe, I'll make sure of it." He rubbed his thumb across the red cheek and released, walking out of the room. Naruto sat there speechless, actually stuck in a trance at the Uchiha's ass. ((-squeals-)) He snapped out of it as he got to his feet and slipped on some clothes and ran down the stairs.

"Ah morning Naru, how are you feeling?" Keiko asked as she served everyone their meals. Her face was smiling brightly as she watched the kids eat happily and Gai shoveling down the food, muttering something to Kakashi about how he could eat faster, a course Kakashi didn't even touch his food.

"I already to much of your delicious food last night, I'm still full." Seemed to be Kakashi's excuse. Naruto felt himself be pushed to the table between Sasuke and Naomi, who were silently eating. He watched as a plate was shoved in front of him, his mother's lips right next to his ear.

"Eat up Naru. You're gonna need the strength." His face turned a bright red as he stared at Sasuke, who had a slight smirk on his lips.

"I—I'm not hungry." He quickly got to his feet and grabbed onto the Uchiha's collar, "I need to talk to you though!" Everyone blinked as Sasuke was dragged out of the room.

"What was that about?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/n: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry that it took forever to update and that its short. My mind has been dead since my boyfriend is coming down soon and school and ugh! I mind can't take the stress/excitement and plus I can't think of anything for this story cept sex. . Yeah, thank my boyfriend for that. So please, please tell me what should happen other then the lovely lemon scenes!


	7. Chapter 7

"I already to much of your delicious food last night, I'm still full." Seemed to be Kakashi's excuse. Naruto felt himself be pushed to the table between Sasuke and Naomi, who were silently eating. He watched as a plate was shoved in front of him, his mother's lips right next to his ear.

"Eat up Naru. You're gonna need the strength." His face turned a bright red as he stared at Sasuke, who had a slight smirk on his lips.

"I—I'm not hungry." He quickly got to his feet and grabbed onto the Uchiha's collar, "I need to talk to you though!" Everyone blinked as Sasuke was dragged out of the room.

"What was that about?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto threw Sasuke onto his bed and glared at him, seeing Sasuke only blinked, then smirk. "Something the matter Dobe?" He asked slyly, almost as if he was only trying to make him angrier. Naruto glared down at the boy, actually sending a chill down the Uchiha's spine, though he'll never show it.

"Why did you do that to me earlier!" His face was filled with anger as he spoke, almost as if he talked anymore, big bubble letters of anger would pop out of his lips, sadly Sasuke was imagining it. He just stared blankly as Naruto continue to rant about how it was rude and something he would never do. He only got chunks of the yelling, "I am Naru!" Blah Blah Blah, "If the old me…" Blah Blah Blah, Sasuke was getting bored. He wanted to shut the boy up so badly, especially since he knew the others could hear him. He rose to his feet and leaned toward Naruto, who was surprised. "Hey! Sit back down I'm…." His words were interrupted as the Uchiha's lips clashed against his, arms wrapped around waist. Naruto stared blankly only for his eyes to shut and kiss back.

_There you go Boy._ The Kyuubi whispered from within her cage. The two parted as Sasuke smirked, walking out of the room as Naruto began to steam up again.

"Hey! How dare you just do that! Were you trying to shut me up or something!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke stopped and smirked.

"If you continue to yell I will then." He looked over his shoulder, "You better soon remembering Dobe, I don't like seeing you different." The blonde blinked as Sasuke walked out of the room and vanished down the stairs. He touched his lips and a soft smile slid onto his face.

"I do Sasuke-teme. I am remembering. I—I remember that night." He turned around and grabbed some clothes and hopped out his window. Sasuke reached the den to see everyone staring at him, completely confused.

"We heard yelling. Is everything alright?" Aki asked shyly, since he saw Sasuke fiddling with his headband, his way of communicating with Aki and Kakashi, who both had smiles on their faces.

"Well how bout we go do some work boys. Aki, Sasuke. Lets go, Gai why don't you train you're students to. Sakura go interact with some girls." Kakashi said as the three of them left, leaving everyone else speechless. They shrugged it off and did what they were told. "So, he's remembering eh?"

"Yes, he remembered Dobe and Teme." Sasuke muttered as he looked to the side to see a yellow blur running. He shrugged it off and stared at Aki who was leaning against the fence.

"What is gonna happen if Naruto returns? What will be done with me?" Aki asked, a bit of sadness in his voice. He knew if Naruto returned he will probably be kicked out.

"You will stay Aki." Kakashi said, smiling as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Tsunade and I had this talk when you arrived on the team. We will be a 5 member team, that's all." Aki smiled brightly as he saw Sasuke frowning.

"Aki, you feeling ok?" Sasuke asked while Aki sighed.

"It's just the food Sasuke. I ate just a lil to much. Don't think I'm getting sick cause I'm not." He put up a thumbs up, making the two laugh, and himself.

"Now, why don't we all do our thing. We're not going to leave with the girls until Keiko is ready to release them." The boys nodded and left their separate ways, a course Sasuke followed where Naruto went.

The blonde sat on a rock, playing with the water underneath him. He was at the same waterfall he was found out. His toe gently dipped at the water, watching it ripple. A smile spread on his lips as he jumped in, allowing water to surround his entire body. A shadow formed over him, looking through to see a blurry black figure. He swam away, toward the waterfall, he wasn't going to chance getting attacked.

_Who is that? Looks like Sasuke-teme._ He came up behind the fall, gasping for a breath. He panted and looked through to see no one was there. _Could've sworn someone was there…_

"What are you doing Dobe?" Sasuke asked, his lips right next to Naruto's ear, allowing his warm breath to glide against the cold, wet skin. A shiver ran up the boy's spine as the warm breath hit him.

"Teme! What are you doing here?" Naruto quietly ask, as he felt something warm and wet touch his ear, a course it was the Uchiha's tongue.

"Am I not allowed to see _my_ Dobe." The word 'my' glided off his tongue with a slight of attitude, showing Naruto he was a bit protective.

"I am not yours Teme." Naruto moved his wet hands behind him to push the other away. Only to hear a deep sigh.

"I guess you do not remember." Sasuke rose to his feet and was about to leave when he saw Naruto shift.

"You mean at your apartment. When we showed our affection for each other?" Sasuke turned to face a now very red Naruto. "I remembered it when you were in my room the other night." Sasuke softly smiled, which was totally not him and walked over to the boy.

"At least you remember. I'm happy you remember." He said softly and kissed his ear gently. "Come to me when you're ready. We might be taking you home too." He walked away as Naruto watched him. The blonde just smiled softly and touched his ear before diving into the water, allowing it to encase him again. Sasuke appeared at the Inn, his body spread on his bed.

"He remembers I take it?" He didn't even bother to look at the person, he knew it was Aki. Sasuke nodded slightly, his eyes closing as he took in deep breaths. "I guess you're happy as a clam."

"I guess, though I just wish my Naruto would come back."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/n: Sorry took so long, got writers block and was busy. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

"At least you remember. I'm happy you remember." He said softly and kissed his ear gently. "Come to me when you're ready. We might be taking you home too." He walked away as Naruto watched him. The blonde just smiled softly and touched his ear before diving into the water, allowing it to encase him again. Sasuke appeared at the Inn, his body spread on his bed.

"He remembers I take it?" He didn't even bother to look at the person, he knew it was Aki. Sasuke nodded slightly, his eyes closing as he took in deep breaths. "I guess you're happy as a clam."

"I guess, though I just wish my Naruto would come back."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Blue eyes stared down at a small boy, who was smiling big, a scarf hanging around his neck loosely. Naruto continued to stare with a smile on his lips, staring at the goggles that seemed to be placed on the kid's forehead._

"_I got goggles, just you had Naruto!" The boy yelled in excitement as Naruto's hand went to ruffle his hair._

"_Konahamaru, you are so devoted to me." Konahamaru smiled more as he ran off. Naruto watched as his scenery suddenly changed for him to be in a mirror dome, watching himself cry in front of him, a fading Sasuke. "What the?" Naruto asked himself, watching as a person within the mirror stared down._

"_You're going to pay!" His other self growled as red chakra surrounded him. Naruto stared in amazement, he knew exactly who's chakra it was, but he never knew he could unleash it that powerfully. He blinked at the sound of a crash, seeing him punch the man out of the mirrors, breaking it. He slowly walked over to Sasuke who had stopped breathing. He knelt down and glided a finger down his cheek. _

"_S—Sasuke." Naruto watched as Sasuke vanished from in front of him, his entire scenery changing to a darkened one. His saw himself as a small child, a large tee shirt laid over his torso, and the villagers stood in front of him, facing their backs to him. He tried to speak only for tears to run down his cheeks. _

"_Monster! We should kill him! Like he did with us!" A villager yelled to others, Naruto just staring at their backs, hands rubbing the tears away. More insults were thrown his way, his heart breaking. He remembered the torment of his childhood, from the villagers despised him. A man walked up behind him, placing his palms onto his shoulders._

"_Don't worry Naruto. You will become a great ninja." He turned to face the man, seeing the scar run a cross his nose, the scenery changed, he was in a forest and the man held his headband in front of him. Naruto stared up at the man, and hugged him._

"_Thank you Iruka-sensei!" He yelled out, unconsciously. He knew this man, he was close, only one who ever paid attention to him. The scene kept switching, showing him more of his life until he heard screaming, screaming of his name, it was muffled._

"Naruto…Naruto." It was a soft voice as he opened his eyes to see Sakura staring down at him, "Naruto, thank god, your awake." She said as Naruto blinked, then his mind caught up with him. He was in pain, he couldn't move as cold ran through him. He felt her wrap her arms around him, shivering on contact. "There's no time to take you back. We'll stay here for the night." He looked up at her, seeing images of her punching him, as he told her his feelings. Hurt filled his eyes.

"Sakura-chan." He shuddered out, seeing her move her head toward him, placing a scarf around him.

"Yes Naruto." She put more clothing on him as he looked away from her. She tilted her head, and grabbed onto his head, "Naruto…what's wrong?"

"Why? Why didn't you like me? When we first became team-mates? You, hurt me, whenever I wanted to hang with you." She looked shocked, mostly because he remembered. She was hoping since she saw Naruto a few days ago he wouldn't remember those times. She didn't say a word, just yet, but she pulled him close into a hug. "Sakura-chan. Tell me." He asked softly, keeping his gaze from her.

"Naruto…I." She sighed, knowing she couldn't lie her way out of this, specially not when Naruto looked the way he did. "Back then, no one liked you. Most of us kids didn't know the reason, but followed in the Adult's way. And when you kissed Sasuke that one time in the Academy, I kinda wasn't very fond of you." She whispered softly as she saw Naruto perk his head up at kissing Sasuke.

"What about Sasuke???" He asked, sitting fully on her, hugging her as he took some of her warmth. She smiled softly as his eyes seemed to gleamed, something he hadn't seen in awhile.

"You guys kissed on accident in the academy. Someone hit you from behind and a course you and Sasuke were glaring at each other. You were enemies, and well you kissed" She smiled at the memory, only to shiver as Naruto's skin began to pale.

"The night….its...getting colder.." Naruto stuttered out as he moved closer to Sakura, who lifted him.

"Come on. You're in no condition to move. Least I have some warmth left." She quickly rushed out of the cave and over the water, feeling Naruto's warmth decrease. "Hang in there Naruto." She wrapped more of her body around him, only for her temperature to drop as well. She felt her knees go out on her and they both fell to the ground with a thump, Sakura a course fell in the water as Naruto landed on the ground. His eyes looked over at her crawling out of the freezing water.

"Sakura-chan." He pushed himself up and walked over, helping her out. He was fairly weak now, being cold for so long froze his body, his lips turning blue. Yet he was able to speak as if he were in a warm home. _Kyuubi._ He called out in his mind, only to hear nothing. His eyes widened as he called out the demon's name again, and again. "Come on Sakura-chan." Naruto almost whined as they both got to their feet, walking toward the Inn. They hurried in a fast pace, to keep their hearts pumping, their body sweat, only to freeze. "Slow down. You'll freeze."

"If we don't hurry, we will anyway Naruto!" She growled, she was freezing cold, ice crystals were forming on her skin and clothes. Naruto blinked as his vision blurred, feeling his body falling into nothing, darkness over came his sight. All he heard was Sakura's cry and another thump as her body gave out as well.

_Again Naruto stared at his memories that flashed by like a movie, Kyuubi laid frozen in her cell like home. A deep sigh left Naruto's blue lips as he stared at another memory, this time it was with a young looking woman, with long blonde hair and huge breasts, a old man with a red suit, a huge scroll on his back, red stripes down his cheeks as silver hair planted on his head, they were saying something and he stared at his opponent in front of him, glasses, silver hair, Medic Ninja. Naruto got into stance as the ninja taunted him, he seemed a bit dumbfounded, as if he had once befriended this person._

"_No wonder why Sasuke beat you. Your just a stupid kid." The ninja snapped at him, a slight smirk on his lips, why he was in no danger at all. Naruto felt his rage building up inside of him, then the name popped up, Kabuto. He ran toward him with full speed, shadow clones surrounding him in attempt to injure Kabuto, but failed in only getting a blow into the leg. Kabuto's hand glowed as he used a special medic technique, forcing his leg to break, severe pain shot through him, but he charged back at him again, getting hit in the arm. He growled in frustration, he was the only one being damage. He faced toward the old man, Jiraiya, remember the new technique he had learned. A clone popped beside him, shoving chakra into his hand to move in enormous speed, but only in the size of a water balloon._

"_Rasengan!" He screamed as he ran toward Kabuto, who only gasped as the jutsu bashed him in the stomach, but also hitting Naruto in the chest, but he pushed through the intense pain that he was now experiencing, his leg was barely able to keep him up, arm seemed to have been broken and now his heart had been hit by the deadly jutsu. His vision blurred as darkness came over his eyes, the pain subsiding as his body shut down, his mind gone. He opened his eyes to find himself in a forest, a younger Sakura and Sasuke surrounded him, along with Kabuto, who now wore a Leaf village head band. He could have sworn he saw a Sound headband on him with his recent fight._

"_Alright, we're almost to the tower, we just have to be stealthy." Kabuto whispered to them, who nodded. Sasuke gripped onto his shoulder as pain hit him, he was clueless yet he could see Sakura knew. He remembered fighting with an old woman, and being knocked out trying to help Sakura, against a tree no doubt. But Sasuke and Sakura were awake at the time, so something must have happened. They walked and Naruto heard some rustling, throwing a kunai into a bush, having Kabuto glare back at him to see he had hit a huge centipede. They continued their walk, only to go in circles, more ninjas coming to take their scrolls, which they fought to keep. The four of them fought a course winning. ((_I'm too lazy to actually write out the scene. Sorry, it's been too long to remember anyhow._)) They reached the tower._

"_We made it!" Naruto yelled, seeing Kabuto smile._

"_Congratulations, maybe now we can see each other later." He began to walk away, a smile on his face as he pushed up his glasses._

"_Aren't you coming in Kabuto?" Sakura asked, seeing Kabuto stop and look over his shoulder._

"_I have to go and find my team. I have my own door to go through anyhow." He said as he walked off again and the gang walked into a room. The scene changed again to Naruto returning home with who he now remembered as Tsunade. He stood in front of a sleeping Sasuke on a bed, he was paler then usual. Tsunade laid a hand down on him, using some of her medical chakra to awake him, his eyes slowly opening, Sakura crying and hugged him. Naruto watched as his crush hugged his dazed form. His heart seem to break as he remembered the reason Sasuke was asleep was because of him, because Itachi was interested in him, because he couldn't protect himself._

"_Naruto." He heard someone muttered, "Naruto. Wake up." The voice was louder._ He slowly opened his eyes to face dark eyes, staring down at him. He eyes were pale, dazed as he tried to clear his vision, but he seemed to never clear up. His eyes slid to the right to see Sakura asleep next to him, he knew it was her due to the pink hair. "Naruto, what were you thinking?" It was Sasuke's voice that seemed to have echoed through him. He couldn't help but groaned as his body began to shake, the cold finally catching up to him. He could feel his bed underneath him, and yet, he was still freezing. He was wet from the ice that formed on him melted.

"How are they doing?" It was his mother that spoke, hearing her soft foot steps coming over, they seemed to pound in his head. He groaned more as his hand slowly reached to his ears, covering them.

"Sakura has not awoken yet, Naruto just did. He seems to still be in a daze though." Sasuke spoke softly as he noticed Naruto was now sensitive to sound. Keiko nodded and walked out the door, light as a feather. "Come on. We need you to bath." He muttered as he lifted Naruto to sit, seeing him shake a little from the sudden movement. He was only in bed for a few hours, but he was about for so much more, no movement. Sasuke waited for about a few hours after Sakura had left to search for Naruto. His mother was worried that he would get cold food so Sakura seemed to immediately accept the mini mission and left. Kakashi soon made him leave around midnight, about 5 hours after Sakura had vanished. He walked toward the waterfall where he last saw Naruto, but saw two figures collapsed on the ground. He ran up to see his pale team mates frozen on the floor.

"Ah." Naruto groaned as he hit the hot bath water, Sasuke lowering him. Naruto continued to groan in pain from the sudden change from cold to hot. Sasuke slowly began to add cold water, lowering the temperature. He stared down at Naruto's naked body, licking his lips as he remembered the many times they made love, especially on missions, just to well make them 'relax' was their excuse. He watched Naruto lower his head, his eyes have not yet sparked with life, he just seemed dead, like his mind was somewhere else.

"Naruto, you alright?" Sasuke asked as Naruto looked up, a tear running from his eye. "Naruto…"

"Y—you were out for so long, because of me." Naruto whispered, staring up at his lover/friend. More tears seemed to stream from his lifeless eyes.

"Naruto…what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, he clearly didn't know which time he was out.

"When Itachi came…you tried to save me, which trying to kill him. You were hurt…because of me." His head lowered more as Sasuke lifted it and kissed his blue lips, hard. He was trying to silence the boy. Naruto's tears slowly stopped and his eyes sparked a small amount of life as he kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. He felt arms wrap around his waist, just above the water, tongue licking his lips for entry. His blue lips parted for a warm tongue to lick their way through the cavern, tasting every bit, dancing with the others. They parted for air and stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Naruto kissed him. Sasuke smiled as he left the blue lips and began down the jaw line, down the neck, sucking and nipping.

"Naruto." He spoke his name in a sexy voice, sucking on the boy's collarbone, hearing a soft moan leave the blue lips. Sasuke smirked as he lifted his hands to pinch the nipples, continuing to suck and kiss. Naruto arched slightly, moaning as his hands left his now hard nipples and felt a tongue flicked at them. A soft cold breath hit his nipples as Sasuke blew on them, after he licked them, hearing more moans leave the boy's mouth. He inched his way back up to his face and to his ear, whispering, "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too, Sasuke." He whispered back, kissing the boy's neck softly, Sasuke smiling. His pink lips kissed his ear lobe then made his way down the strong torso of the Kyuubi vessel, his hands snaking down under the water and grabbed onto Naruto's ass, who gasped at the sudden contact, lifting him up onto the edge of the tub, kissing his abdomen. Naruto moaned as Sasuke kissed his abdomen, one hand on his back for support and another snaking their way between Naruto's legs, where his throbbing member stood tall.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gah! Me soo sorry for ending the story there. But look! Yaoi! I have lemony goodness. Ok, that is Lime, but still. I made this story super long! This is almost 5 pages! All the other ones are less then 2! Be Happy! But yeah I am sorta dead at the moment, School is eating me alive. So please! PLEASE! Send me some ideas OTHER then these two having sex, cause you can tell they are….or will they have it. Nyah! Bad thoughts…. . so yeah, review with some ideas. I need them. Thankies for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

"Naruto." He spoke his name in a sexy voice, sucking on the boy's collarbone, hearing a soft moan leave the blue lips. Sasuke smirked as he lifted his hands to pinch the nipples, continuing to suck and kiss. Naruto arched slightly, moaning as his hands left his now hard nipples and felt a tongue flicked at them. A soft cold breath hit his nipples as Sasuke blew on them, after he licked them, hearing more moans leave the boy's mouth. He inched his way back up to his face and to his ear, whispering, "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too, Sasuke." He whispered back, kissing the boy's neck softly, Sasuke smiling. His pink lips kissed his ear lobe then made his way down the strong torso of the Kyuubi vessel, his hands snaking down under the water and grabbed onto Naruto's ass, who gasped at the sudden contact, lifting him up onto the edge of the tub, kissing his abdomen. Naruto moaned as Sasuke kissed his abdomen, one hand on his back for support and another snaking their way between Naruto's legs, where his throbbing member stood tall.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/n: I would like to thank ChrissyPooky and Tephybaby for commenting and telling me on my writing. Tephy, I will start reading them before I post, I have noticed the mistakes but are too lazy to delete the chapter and redo them. And I do use spell check, only if it's red. I don't like the green, its evil! And Chrissy thanks for the idea! –Raises hand- On to the story!

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Aki, Tenten, Lee, and Neji all stood in front of the now awake Sakura, who's eyes stared down at her feet. They all noticed her eyes weren't filled with their usual green life, but dull, a faded green, like dead grass. ((Lol)) Lee walked toward the girl and laid an arm around her shoulder, only to gasp from her temperature. She was still freezing cold, it shook softly, not enough for the naked eye to notice, but touch will.

"Sakura-chan, you need to be warmed up." Lee softly muttered into her ear, staring toward the bathroom, hoping it was open. "Tenten, go see if Sasuke and Naruto are finished in there." He asked softly, seeing the pinked hair girl wince at the sound. Her head throbbed from the sudden warmth of his arm. She turned over her pale hands to see her palms, they were the only thing on her that was pink, other then her hair. Her eyes rose to face Neji, whose bland eyes glared down upon her, he was truly disappointed in her.

"Where's….Naruto?" Her voice was choked and muffled, her lips barely parting to allow her voice to come through. The three stared down at her as she looked up, "Is he alright?" Her voice again was muffled, her tongue barely showed through her blue-ish pink lips. They stared at each other as Tenten walked over and hugged her friend, forcing heat into her. "Tenten."

"You need warmth, you look dead Sakura." Tenten whispered, tears almost breaking her eye's barrier. Her eyes we shut tight, her arms wrapped tightly around her friend, Lee joining in, only his face was in the crook of Sakura's neck. Sakura just stared up at Neji who's thumb pointed toward the bathroom, his lips mouth 'Naruto in bath.' A smile spread on her lips, her friend was safe, alive. Everyone blinked and looked toward the bathroom from where moans were being heard. Tenten quickly ran over and placed her ear against the hard wood door, smiling. "They're having fun. Neji, use your eyes."

"Why?" Neji asked dully, he was bored, nor did he want to see what was going on in that room. He watched as Tenten's hands moved to her hips, the one thing all guys do not want to see, is that. She glared at him, seeing Lee move behind Sakura, who seemed to be smiling. Her eyes sparked with life, and they were slowly becoming their bright green.

"Because! We need to see what those two are doi…" She was interrupted by the moans becoming louder, more rapidly. Sakura began to laugh, she knew all about her team-mate's relationship before the accident.

"Neji….don't." She laughed out, holding onto her stomach, tears running from her eyes. "They're together…before….boyfriends." Was all she could say before laughter completely taken over her voice. The three of them blinked, all of them blushing.

"Neji! Do it now!" Tenten demanded, seeing Neji widen his eyes.

"No way! I am not gay!" He growled, seeing Sakura laughing even harder, if that was even possible. Lee began to laugh, along with Tenten. It just seemed to spread among them, except to Neji, who walked out of the room. They all began to laugh harder, only to hear the door open again, their eyes moving to see a girl who was around Sakura's height, dark eyes and dark blue hair. She smiled sweetly, a flower in her hand.

"You must be Naru-chan's friends. It's nice to finally meet you all." She bowed slightly, "I am Emiko-chan." They all blinked while Tenten walked up to her.

"Hello Emiko, I'm Tenten, that is Lee and Sakura." She smiled out, only for Emiko to walk over to Sakura.

"Oh no, you look like your freezing. You must have been with Naru-chan." She said, putting down the flower and touched her face, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Uh yeah. How do you know Naruto?" Sakura asked, staring at the girl who's face filled with confusion. Then it suddenly hit her, she kept calling him Naru. "I mean Naru." Her face fell forward, she felt like a complete idiot. Emiko's face gleamed, a slight blush ran a cross her cheeks.

"Well me and Naru-chan are going out." She shyly said, giggling, making all their eyes, widen. Tenten coughed, pushing a few words out.

"Player." Were those words, making Lee and Sakura glare at her. Sasuke stared down at his sleeping fox, who was curled up at his chest. He had red marks covering his body, making him smile. ((Hehe sorry, couldn't do it. Not now at least))

"My Naruto." He nuzzled his face into the crook of the tan neck, taking in his smell. Only to see blue eyes burst open at the sound of giggling. "Naruto, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing Naruto sit up, looking around.

"Where are my clothes??" He asked, seeing Sasuke point to a pair of clothes on the hanger. "Thanks Sasuke, now don't get mad, when she comes in." He quickly looked in the mirror, only for his face to sink, hickeys were visible. He squirmed, trying to hide them.

"Where is Naru-chan anyway?" Emiko asked, not knowing Sasuke was leaning against the door, listening, seeing Naruto was wigging out. "Is he taking a bath?" There were some more mumbling, "So he woke up! Yay!" Sasuke heard the knob jiggle and open, to have the girl walk in, only to gape at the naked Sasuke. "Um, Hello." She blushed out, seeing Naruto smiling at him, hands wrapped around his neck.

"Ah Emiko, what a nice surprise. What are you doing here? I thought you were in the city with family." He said nervously, seeing Sasuke raise an eyebrow, as he watched the girl, sharingan on. Blue eyes glared at red, yelling at him mentally to get dressed and out. His hand pointed at Sasuke, shooing him off, making sure Emiko would not see. The hand quickly wrapped back around his neck, smiling.

"I missed you to much Naru-chan." She hugged him tight, only to feel him tense, a slight own leaving his lips, he was 'sore'. "OH Naru-chan, did you get hurt. What's wrong with your neck?" She began to pry his hands off from his neck, only for him to refuse. "Come on Naru-chan, let me see." She struggled to say as most of her strength was being put to take off the hands. Sasuke just laughed softly and stood, grabbing his clothes and slipping them on. He walked past Naruto, whispering into his ear.

"Thanks for the fun. I'll talk to you later." He smirked as a blush ran across Naruto's cheeks, Emiko noticing.

"Hey! What did you just say to him!" Emiko growled, releasing her hands and walked after the Uchiha. "And who are you any who to be naked with my Naru-chan!" Naruto sighed in relief, thanking Sasuke mentally for taking her away. He walked out to see Sakura sitting on the bed, laughing as Lee and Tenten argued.

"Sakura-chan. You're awake." He said smiling, walking over to her, giving a huge hug. "I'm so sorry."

"For what Naruto?" She asked, taking her attention from the two to face the blushing blonde. Her eyes trailed his body to find the numerous hickeys that stood out on his neck, specially since he was wearing all black, they stood out very nicely. A soft giggle left her lips.

"For fainting, if I didn't faint, you wouldn't have froze." He muttered, sitting up beside her, only to see Lee and Tenten gaping at him.

"Sakura-chan! You were right! They are gay!" Lee proclaimed, seeing Naruto become beet red, fist in air.

"Bushy brows! Don't ever say that! It was a one time thing!" Naruto growled, seeing Lee smiled, then hugged him. "Gah! Let go of me!"

"You remembered my old nickname Naruto! You're remembering!" Lee smiled out, Naruto trying to wiggle his way out of the boy's grip. His face was still red, seeing Tenten poking each hickey, counting.

"1…2…3…..7….24….Wow, Sasuke sure got you Naruto." Tenten smiled, seeing the blonde become even more red.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed. Emiko continued to follow the Uchiha around the entire yard.

"Who are you anyway?" Emiko asked softly, blushing as she stared up at him. He smirked as he looked over his shoulder to see the blushing girl. "Please tell me how you know my Naru-chan."

"Do you really want to know?" He asked, his smirk becoming bigger. He had an evil way of spilling his identity to her, lying in every way. He could see it in his mind

"I met Naru-chan at a Bar last night. We had a few to many drinks. And we ended up having a one night stand." Emiko gasped then began punching his chest. But no, not good enough. He was pondering on how to reveal to her their relationship, until.

"Were you and Naru-chan together at his old home? His old life?" Her voice began to choke slightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sasuke was a bit surprised, how did she know? Did Naruto tell her? His mind began to race. "He always spoke, of a man in his dreams that was ever so sweet to him. A man with dark hair and onyx eyes that would turn a blood red." Her head lowered, tears dropping to the floor, "A tall strong ninja, who was cold to others, yet so soft, gentle when he touched him."

"Hn." He turned his head and began to walk, hearing the girl's light foot steps follow, a few sniffles now and then.

"Are you that man? Sasuke? Teme?" She grabbed onto the back of his shirt, yanking on it tightly to get him to stop. Sasuke growled softly and turned, hugging the girl tight.

"Just because Naruto and I were together before the incident, doesn't mean you have to cry over it." He growled, he knew he would have to be sweet to this girl, she was saying 'My Naru-chan' which meant they were going out. _That's what Naruto meant by don't get mad._ He thought, staring down at the girl in his arms. He pushed her away, forcing her to face him. "But that doesn't mean Naruto doesn't like you anymore. He could choose you instead. I don't fully understand this Naruto, but you do." She blinked, while nodding.

"He was right, you really are protective of him." She giggled out, feeling him release her and walk away. "So was Naruto good!?!?!? Were you the Uke?" She asked, speeding up to him. She loved the idea of her boyfriend being bisexual, it actually excited her, and he chose a good looking man. _Maybe he's also into girl!_ She squealed in her head. She earned a hateful glare from the Uchiha.

"I am never Uke!" He snapped at her. "And wouldn't you like to know." She pouted, running in front of him.

"Oh come on Sasuke-san, tell me everything. Pweze!" She asked, her eyes becoming big and sparkly. Sasuke just smirked and pushed her away, walking back to the house.

"Go ask Naruto, I bet he'll tell you." He smirked out, leaving her there to pout.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm soooo sorry it took me forever to update and that this chapter is shorter then the last. I've had major writers block and Chemistry is killing my mind. –sweat drop- Give me ideas! Please!


	10. Chapter 10

"Just because Naruto and I were together before the incident, doesn't mean you have to cry over it." He growled, he knew he would have to be sweet to this girl, she was saying 'My Naru-chan' which meant they were going out. _That's what Naruto meant by don't get mad._ He thought, staring down at the girl in his arms. He pushed her away, forcing her to face him. "But that doesn't mean Naruto doesn't like you anymore. He could choose you instead. I don't fully understand this Naruto, but you do." She blinked, while nodding.

"He was right, you really are protective of him." She giggled out, feeling him release her and walk away. "So was Naruto good!?!?!? Were you the Uke?" She asked, speeding up to him. She loved the idea of her boyfriend being bisexual, it actually excited her, and he chose a good looking man. _Maybe he's also into girl!_ She squealed in her head. She earned a hateful glare from the Uchiha.

"I am never Uke!" He snapped at her. "And wouldn't you like to know." She pouted, running in front of him.

"Oh come on Sasuke-san, tell me everything. Pweze!" She asked, her eyes becoming big and sparkly. Sasuke just smirked and pushed her away, walking back to the house.

"Go ask Naruto, I bet he'll tell you." He smirked out, leaving her there to pout.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Slight snores filled the Inn, the night sky beamed it's dark light down onto the two teens that sat on a fence just outside where they're friends were. One teen leaned against the other, a soft sigh leaving it lips. The other wrapped an arm around the waist, keeping them upright.

"You're leaving soon huh?" One teen asked softly, knowing the answer already but could not believe it. Clear sparkles drop from dark eyes, shutting them through the pain. Tan arms wrapped tighter around the smaller one, hearing it sniffle. "Don't leave me. Please. Leave them be, forget them. Stay here with me." Dark eyes opened again to stare up at deep blue ones, that seemed to be filled with sadness. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say before pulling the other closer to their chest, shirt being soaked by tears, "I do not have a choice." Light, fragile hands pushed away from the dark clothing, releasing the grip. Eyes darted to the tan face, scanning, memorizing. Tears clouded their vision, allowing them to drop freely.

"But you do have a choice!" The smaller one screamed, not wanting to leave. "They can not control you forever!" The voice of the teens softened as Naomi turned down the volume on the television, hearing groans leave the others lips.

"Naomi-chan!" Kiki growled, staring up at her older sister who held the remote in her hands. "Turn it up! It was getting good!"

"Kiki, this movie isn't appropriate for you." Naomi growled, leaning over the couch to face the other ninja who seem to slump in their spots. "Now, who is the one who turned on the television?" She asked, staring at a blonde bushy hair brother, who seem to slump lower in his seat.

"Naruto." Sakura coughed out, only to hear a grunt leave the boy's lips. Sasuke walked over behind Naomi and stared at the screen, quite amused as this is what happened with Naruto and Emiko a few weeks back, right before they left to come back to Konoha. It's been a month, and Kiki had grown a lot in mental wise, due to her new classmates. Kiki's green eyes gazed upon her sister's face, a soft smile stretched her lips, lifting her cheek bones.

"Come on Naruto." Naomi grabbed onto the tan boy's ear, dragging him from his comfortable seat and toward the back of the Uchiha's home. A course they would have to live there, since Naruto's small one room apartment could not hold 2 more people, unless he were to sleep on the couch. Sasuke smirked as his lover was yanked out of the room, his upper body hanging over the backing of his couch, staring at the two green eyed girls that sat, smiling.

"So, Kiki." Sasuke smiled smoothly, his eyes filled with curiosity, his knees bending so just his arms and head were leaning. His pale chin rested on his pale, crossed arms, his smile keeping in place. It had been a few months since he hung out with the small child, he could not resist the small head, cute baby face she still held.

"Yes Onii-chan?" She also grew onto Sasuke, knowing Naruto's relationship, due to an accident in their room back at the Inn, she thinks him as a brother. Her eyes gleamed, remembering every second she spent with the pale male, she could not stop smiling around him. He smirked at how she was seeming to grow anxious of what he was going to ask, only for his gaze to be drawn toward Sakura, who seemed to be smirking.

"What?" He asked innocently, his smirk still in place. Sakura bit her lip, knowing what he was doing, playing their game, what she liked to call 'The smirking game'. She fought to keep her face straight, her lips still on the smirking stage, though her mind was melting away by his beauty. The boy's smirk seem to grow larger as Sakura slowly began to melt away, she wouldn't be able to hold it longer. Kiki darted her eyes between the two before Sakura fell back, giggling like any girl would. Onyx eyes gleamed with victory as his body rose, lifting Kiki with him. "Let's go out and do something today. Looks like Naomi-chan shall be giving Naruto a hard time for a lil while."

"Are you going to make Onii-chan happy tonight?" Kiki asked smiling widely, only to hear Sakura burst out laughing and a snicker leave his pale lips. A slight nod made her squeal in joy, she liked how Naruto was always happy, though she didn't really understand what made him happy, since her mind was so young. She snuggled her head into his hard chest, Sasuke gently kissing her black hair. Yes, he had grown very soft around the girls, his gay side was truly seeping through his coldness. "Onii-chan!! Onii-chan! Let's go see the old Hag!" Kiki announced, hearing a faint laughter from the back of his home, discovering it was Naruto's laughter.

"Sure, let's go see Lady Hokage." Kiki's eyes gleamed then shut, a smile spreading on her lips. Her face was now out of his chest as she hopped from his arms, running down the street and toward the Hokage tower. "Hey Sakura, make sure Naomi doesn't kill him. Kay?" He heard a soft 'Hai' as he shut the door and followed after the girl. Something about her, about the two made him feel like he had a family, especially Kiki. He felt as if he and Naruto had a child, in some strange way, and he had hidden her away.

"No! Kiki! Stop!" Tsunade's voice could be heard miles from the tower as she scream, Sasuke smirking. The two arrived quicker then expected, even after stopping for an ice cream. He enjoyed torturing the Hokage through a hyper 5 year old. "Sasuke!" She screamed as he walked gracefully into the room, to see her red angry face, her hands curled into a fist, nails digging into soft flesh and bone forcing to turn skin white.

"Yes Hokage-sama." He said softly, seeing Kiki peek her head from inside Tsunade's shirt, her head right between her huge, breasts that seemed to have been surgically done. He couldn't help but let a soft, short chuckle leave his lips as he watch the smile widen on the girl's lips.

"Kiki! Out of my top!" Tsunade ordered, thinking the girl would actually listen to her, which a course what 5 year old would. All Kiki did was whine and groan, squeezing the round flesh that was now in front of her, due to turning around. A small scream left the Hokage's lips as the girl continue to squeeze, poke, anything she could do.

"Old hag." Kiki asked, poking the round flesh, "When will I get these. Naomi-chan has them too, though they are like almost flat." Again Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle, though it was true. Naomi-chan flattened her own chest so they would not bother her in combat at least that was her _excuse_. "And why are your so big? Mommy doesn't even have them this big? What are they anyway? What are they used for?" Tsunade glared down at the girl, then sighed, pulling her from her top and waved her hand at Sasuke, shooing him away.

"I will watch her for awhile, as she seems to be interested in the woman's way. Go screw your boyfriend or something." She ordered as she sat down at her desk, answering the questions slowly as Sasuke walked out. A whole day to himself, something he has not had in a very long time, due to as what Tsunade said 'screw your boyfriend' which he has done a lot lately. It wore him out, which was a bit funny since he was the one who always started the fun. A soft sigh left his lips as his hands shoved into his pockets, his head leaned back, eyes shut, feet moving unconsciously. He wasn't in the mood to look where he was going, or what he was going to do, as long as he could relax a bit, not have to worry about anything, he would be fine.

Meanwhile Naruto was stuck in his and Sasuke's room, Naomi's eyes glaring down upon his tan body, which was mostly his chest, bare as a baby's bottom. His eyes were filled with fear as she continued to glare. "What were you thinking!" She growled in anger. It was the same line she had been saying for about thirty minutes now, he was getting quite irritated over it. Kyuubi continued to yapped about ripping her head off, all the normal killing stuff, though he ignored her. "Naruto! Are you even listening!"

"No." Was his reply, a slick smirk came onto his lips as she grabbed his shoulders, lifting him, mostly because since he had no shirt, it meant no clothing to grab. She had to grab something above the belt. She glared intently down upon him before giving up, dropped him and paced across the room. "What is your problem anyway? Feeling a bit homesick? Missing your gay teacher."

"Shut up. Your gay too!" She snapped, a vein popping out of her temple. Man, she could get pist off at anything. Though Naruto could tell something else was bugging her, and a course he got his answer, from her pulling out a pink note. His name scribbled in the front with the same calligraphy as Emiko. "She sent this from home." She handed it to him as he opened it quickly, reading it's content. Jaw dropped as he reached the last sentence.

"Pr—pregnant!" He yelled out, staring up at his sister, who was sighing. "To think that she's pregnant! It's sorta sickening!" He got to his feet and re-read the letter, making sure he didn't miss a thing.

"I know. Why do you think I'm freaking over the smallest thing the past few days." She said with a soft smirk, knowing Naruto would fume. A course he did.

"YOU'VE HAD THIS FOR A FEW DAYS!!!" He grabbed her shoulders, note still in hand, "Why did you give it to me sooner! I would at least like to talk to her!"

"There's nothing you could do Naruto. She's made up her mind. She's not going to get an abortion. Gosh, that word sickens me." She wasn't a huge fan of the killing of unborn, newly developed children. Knowing that they could have had a wonderful life as a un-wanted child. On second thought, its better to be killed first. ((I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! –cowers in corner-))

"Hmph, damn." Naruto grumbled as he walked out of the room to see Sakura spread out on the couch, a bowl placed on her chest, empty, but had residue of ramen. "Sakura-chan. Did you eat my last box of ramen?" He asked calmly, knowing she probably did.

"Maybe." She smiled in content as she sat up. "So, what's with all the yelling and stuff. I heard something about pregnancy." Her green eyes gazed at the two, who seemed to cringe at the name. "I guess it's not good news."

"It is, just a bit creepy to know." The two bother said in unison. "Keiko is pregnant." Sakura went wide eyed as she heard Keiko's name.

"Eww gross! To think they still do that!" Sakura cringed as the mental image reached her head, Keiko and Kai, rubbing against each other's old bodies. She growled, shaking her at the image and looked at them, seeing the same thing happening to them. "I—I guess it's not that bad."

"Yeah, we get a new brother or sister. Woopy!" Naomi said sarcastically, "Exactly what I need."

"Well, Keiko was sad when you three left her side. She must actually need a kid beside her to keep her well sane. I mean come on! Spending every waking moment with Kai." Sakura smiled out, lifting a photo of Kai, making them cringe, nodding quickly.

"Guess your right Sakura. So, where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, saying Sasuke's name as sexy as he could, which a course made the girls giggle, they both thought the Uchiha was hot as fuck. He sighed, "Come on! Where is he Sakura?" She said a little louder so his voice could travel through the giggling and actually hit Sakura's head.

"Oh, right Sasuke." She pondered at the thought, wondering what had happened, she was so full of ramen that her mind had shut down. "Oh he took Kiki to see Tsunade." She smiled innocently as a pillow was thrown at her head, pushing her off the couch and onto the hard floor. She rose to yell but it was to late, Naruto was out the door.

--Naruto's P.o.v.—

Once I threw the pillow against Sakura's big, wide forehead I strolled out the front door, my hands shoved into my pocket as what my teme usually does when he's bored. I can't stand being away from him anymore. An entire year away, and now I finally restored all my memories and he hangs out with my sisters the entire time! I cringed at the thought of Sasuke falling in love with Naomi, or even Kiki, laughing and smiling. Shaking the thought out of my head I continued to walk down the streets, getting glares from my wonderful neighbors, who still hate me. Apparently they were thrilled when I supposedly died, not the best reunion when you return. I noticed a few girls staring at me, a cold breeze hitting against my chest, I forgot a shirt….again. Heh, I didn't care, it helped get Sasuke in the mood.

"Onii-chan!" I heard the voice, the voice of pain and humiliation. I ducked as my sister flew over my head, trying to plow me to the ground, yet again. "Why don't you have a shirt on?" She asked curiously. Yeah, Tsunade must have had loads of fun with her question day. I knelt down beside her and cupped her face within my palms, taking in a deep breath. I lowered my lips to her ear, whispering softly so no other could hear.

"I'm getting Sasuke into the mood. Don't tell him Kay?" I could hear her giggle, curling her hands into fists as she backed away. Fists pushed against her chest as she jumped up and down in glee. I knew she liked how happy I was with Sasuke, I bet she gets a lot of secrets from Sasuke as well. I watched her head fly up and down, her body following the same rhythm. All I could do was let a chuckle leave my lips, lifting her over my head so she could sit on my shoulders. "So….where is he anyway?" I asked, seeing he was no where in sight.

"I don't know. Old Hag made him leave when I started talking about Old hag's _breasts._" I could hear her tone change at the word, something I wasn't a huge fan of. Though I could imagine Sasuke having breasts, and myself a course, due to my wonderful technique that gets just about every straight guy.

"Is that so. I guess you learned a lot about the female body." I looked up to see her eyes were shut tight, a huge smile was spread across her now rosy cheeks. Was she suddenly embarrassed on the topic now knowing what they were? "Hey Kiki, how about we go to the hot springs?" I asked softly, making sure no one would hear. I could hear the squeal within her chest growing, awaiting to be released.

"Oh please Onii-chan! Please!!!" And the squealing began, a course the piercing headache had begun to ring from my ears to the center of my brain, rattling it. I could only smile, actually it seemed to never leave my lips, I could never have a frown around this child. And thanks to her, she stole my title as 'Konoha's Number 1 most Hyperactive Ninja'. I envied her, I loved the title, though I was made a fool for it, and she wasn't. I grumbled at the memories and before I knew it, we were in front of the woman's springs. I took in a deep sigh as I walked in beside her, seeing the woman in charge glare at me.

"No men allowed." She growled viciously at me. I walked up to her and knelt down beside her.

"And why is that? I can not leave my young sister here." I could see her glare down upon me, a course she knew who I was, as almost every manager did.

"Naruto. You do not have a sister. I know you returned with sisters but you still can not come." My blue eyes suddenly caught Kiki on the table, staring at the woman.

"I will not be left alone without my Onii-chan. And what's the problem. He can turn into a woman." I blushed at that, a lot of the woman here knew about my technique, "And he's with my other Onii-chan. He can not touch a woman. He says it's yucky." And here comes the embarrassment. No one knew of me being gay, or saying woman are 'Yucky' which was true, since I did say it one night when Hinata came to me.

"Alright. Naruto, you can only stay in your jutsu so the other woman will not freak out." I could tell I was gleaming as I grabbed onto her hands, shaking them, Kiki copying.

"Thank you." I could tell she was smiling under her hard mask, but maybe that is because I am smiling my ass off. I suddenly felt myself being pulled toward the back by my now happy sister, hearing giggles leave her lips. "Hold on Kiki. I have to change first before the women see me." I laughed out, loving how hyper she was now. I loved making her happy, I love seeing her happy. She suddenly stopped and stared up at me, her eyes filled with happiness and that same smile was spread across her lips. I smiled as I placed my hands into the correct position, allowing them to freely move into the jutsu before I saw nothing but smoke. "Ready." I said, very girly as I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. Through the years even my sexy no jutsu aged, so a course I was instead of a 16 year old girl, I was around 18.

"Ha Onii-chan! Now you have _breasts._" Again with saying the word differently, I should have to hurt Tsunade if she scarred her. Again she grabbed onto my hand and dragged me toward the springs, stripping her clothes and wrapped a towel around herself, sadly, it was the guy way. I knelt down to eye length with her and pulled up the towel, seeing her greatly confused. "Onii-chan, why you pull my towel up?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Because you're a girl, and that's the guy way. Sheesh, I guess Naomi-chan didn't show you anything to be a girl." I could see her smile and run toward the wall, hanging her clothes up high. Giggling reached my ears as I turned my tan head to see the numbers of women swimming, and a course I couldn't help but laugh. A sudden low giggle reached me as I looked toward the edge, to see a fairly familiar woman sitting with a pad of paper. "Kiki, go talk to some of the woman." I ordered, hearing her laugh and walked into the water. My feet strolled toward the woman and sat down. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all. Well well, aren't you a pretty girl. Erm I mean woman." I couldn't help but smile and look toward her. "You seem familiar though, have we met?"

"I think so Jiraiya." A sudden hand grasped over my mouth, silencing me. I was correct, the pervy sage himself learned _my_ technique.

"Hush it kid. I'm gathering data." Was all he said before releasing my lips. "So, how do you like my new look." She stood and spun around, showing me her goods. I stared up at the silver hair and the soft red lines that ran from her eyes to her cheeks.

"Sorta obvious Pervy Sage." I said smirking, standing up to poke the lines on her face. "I mean, anyone who knew your male side would notice this." I could see her smirk, nodding as her eyes darted to the side and move a step back. I blinked, hearing my name being called, the voice becoming louder. Great, Kiki has decided to plow me again.

"Onii-chan!" She yelled my name again, launching onto my left side, cheek rubbing against my shoulder like a cat. I could see eyes staring at us as she just called her big brother. I could hear Jiraiya snickering at how my sister continued to rub me as a cat. "Onii-chan. Onii-chan." She continued to call my name, I knew she wouldn't stop till I replied.

"Yes Kiki, what is it? I'm a bit busy talking to an old sensei." I could see her smile as she launched off my shoulder and onto Jiraiya, knocking her to the floor. "There ya go Kiki, glomp him." I only laughed as she rubbed against him the same way she had done to me.

"Naruto….get this girl off of me!" I could hear him struggle to get out of the water as Kiki kept him down. I was very amazed how she could even keep him down onto the floor as she does with me. I looked behind me to see every woman staring, well glaring. I sunk down onto the water and watched Jiraiya continue to struggle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/n: Sorry it took me forever to update. School has been a pain and plus I got hooked on the Twilight Series. So yeah. But I made this chapter longer then the rest. And as you can tell, I um sorta made bigger paragraphs due to me reading an actual book. Review please

A/n #2: Okie dokie well I sorta finished like yesterday morning but Fanfiction was being mean. It wouldn't allow me to update it at all till well now! I'm so sorry it took me forever and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please give me ideas! I'm dying out on Ideas and I must resist going to the lemon cause well I never finish those. Please help meh!


	11. Chapter 11

"Onii-chan!" She yelled my name again, launching onto my left side, cheek rubbing against my shoulder like a cat. I could see eyes staring at us as she just called her big brother. I could hear Jiraiya snickering at how my sister continued to rub me as a cat. "Onii-chan. Onii-chan." She continued to call my name, I knew she wouldn't stop till I replied.

"Yes Kiki, what is it? I'm a bit busy talking to an old sensei." I could see her smile as she launched off my shoulder and onto Jiraiya, knocking her to the floor. "There ya go Kiki, glomp him." I only laughed as she rubbed against him the same way she had done to me.

"Naruto….get this girl off of me!" I could hear him struggle to get out of the water as Kiki kept him down. I was very amazed how she could even keep him down onto the floor as she does with me. I looked behind me to see every woman staring, well glaring. I sunk down onto the water and watched Jiraiya continue to struggle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke's Pov

I sat at my old spot, where our team once stood, waiting for our lazy ass teacher to get here. I remember the days as if it were yesterday, Naruto being his usual, painful self, and Sakura, trying to win me over in just about anything. I remember gazing at Naruto, acting if he were being annoying, when actually I would be adoring him, trying to memorize every part of him, something I can do now without fear of being punch in the face. I laughed softly, my dark eyes gazing up toward the arch where Kakashi used to appear, saying one of his lame excuses.

"Sorry, I lost my way on the road to life." I repeated him, almost able to see him crouching down to stare upon our small, childish bodies. His dark eye gazing upon our pink, blue, and orange clothing, a soft smile lying beneath his mask that hid his true identity from us. I never really figured the reason for it, though I did have my theories, sticking to the very last one I came up with.

He did not want his enemies to know who he was, a course all the other theories were the ones Naruto seemed to come up the time I left the hospital after Itachi knocked me out for what was it, days. Well the entire time Naruto was gone at least. I remember the first time I saw Kakashi's sharingan, how shocked I was, how frightened I was as memories ran through my thick skull, the day that ruined my life. I could feel my head being clouded as the old memories ran through.

My eye lids slowly molded together as I listened to the small stream that ran under the bridge, the slippery rocks glided along the current, tapping one another. It was relaxing, something I did not have in such a long time. My life has always been hectic, even when the Uchiha clan was alive, I just never seemed to have a peaceful life like…Naruto. No, Naruto doesn't have a peaceful life either, due to him have the Kyuubi within him so he's hated by all…and he now has two lives. I don't know how he does it.

I could hear foot steps of something rather large, but I could determine the chakra easy, Akimichi Choji, a long time friend. I opened my onyx eyes to his chubby face in front of mine, red swirls drawn onto his cheeks, for some unknown reason that I have not uncovered yet. I couldn't help but smile back, sitting fully up, only to feel him fully pull me up.

"Come on Lazy Bum." I was very curious now, wondering what he had in plan for me. "We have stuff to do." He began to walk away from me. I was getting more curious by the minute as I followed behind him, observing his body language, though I got nothing out of him. I had to ask.

"Where are we going?" I could feel, hear him chuckle out of amusement.

"We're going to the girl's hot spring. I have info that someone important is there." I could hear the amusement in his words, something was defiantly up. I followed him until he walked into the area, seeing the woman at the desk glare upon him, but then melt once she met me.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha." I could see her brain was melting upon my existence. "You may go ahead." It seems like anyone would allow me anywhere now a days. I followed the boy until we hit the spring, Kiki's voice immediately hit me, her body jumping on top of another woman.

"What? Why is Kiki here?" I stared at the woman who was sitting beside Kiki, her eyes memorized me just as much as Naruto's did. I could see Choji's lips curl up into a smile, eying me.

"Thanks Sasuke, now I know who I can be with."

"Wait, you only brought me so you can come inside?" I asked, my sharingan showing it's face. I could only see him smile sheepishly as he walked away from me. "How annoying." I said accidentally, making Choji smile, I didn't notice that I used a line that Shikamaru used constantly. He strolled as I walked beside the hot spring as the woman Kiki seemed to be jumping on finally was released.

"Onii-chan!" Ah, one of the names Kiki seemed to have given me, brings back memories of me using the word but it does not bother me anymore. I watched her green eyes gleam upon me as she crawled out of the water and sat beside me, making sure she wouldn't get me wet. My eyes set upon the two girls, my eyes immediately recognizing Jiraiya as his girl body sat against the rock.

"So, more research eh?" I asked, seeing the blonde one look up at me, the whiskers showing deeply on her cheeks. "And what are you doing here Naruto? Cheating on me." Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at me, waving his…err I mean her hands in front of herself in defense.

"No Sasuke, why would I? And I was about to ask you the same thing." Her voice was just so weird, knowing Naruto, my dobe was within it, almost as if he was trapped in a woman's body. I still had no clue why Naruto even uses the jutsu still, but I guess it does help him in some things. I stared down upon his deep blue eyes, becoming memorize once again, and a course I was well you know…Come on, don't make me tell you, I know you know what I'm talking about. Anyway…

"Choji brought me here so he could get in. I guess he knows my little secret." I softly said as I lifted his…her chin using my index finger, my other hand cupping her right cheek. I brought her face close to mine so I could blow on her ear, "I love you so much Naruto." I could feel her face heat up as blood rushed to her face. He was still so childish, but I couldn't blame him, I did it on occasions.

"I love you too Sasuke." I heard her soft voice whisper into my ear, a soft smile tugged onto my lips. I released her head as I felt Kiki's soft hand tug on my shirt. I looked down at her, smile still in place.

"Onii-chan, why don't you relax in the water as well?" I laughed softly as I rose her onto my lap, making sure her towel was wrapped around securely.

"Sorry Kiki, but I am a man, I can not do that here, in the other spring yes." I could feel Naruto's and Jiraiya's female eyes staring at me, amusement dancing. "So why don't we all go over there. You would have a lot more room to swim Kiki. You would have a lot more fun." I heard Naruto gasp, and Kiki smile even bigger, more then usual. Her hands went toward the other two, pulling, or should I say yanking them out. I could only laugh as they clung to their towels as she dragged them away.

"To the men's spring!" She squealed in excitement. I could feel glares piercing me as I walked beside Kiki. They would thank me later. I bowed to the woman at the desk as we ran to the other side, well I ran due to Kiki not waiting. "Come on! Hurry up!" She continued to yell. She really was one impatient girl. She skid around the corner, flinging the two behind her far to the edge of the hot water. I remember Naruto speaking of that water, it was where he first met Jiraiya, when I was being taught Chidori. The sight of Gaara entered my mind from when he appeared, warning that he was going to kill me at the Chuunin. Hmph, Naruto kicked his ass.

"Sasuke!" It was Naruto's manly voice that snapped me back to reality as I ran into the main room to see Jiraiya and Naruto both clinging onto their towels as Kiki tried to force it off, a course they wouldn't allow her to see their 'Little buddies' but she was pretty strong for her age. I only released a chuckle as I lifted the small girl from behind, pressing my lips against her back, blowing. She squealed and laughed as my cold breath rippled through my lips and onto her back.

"Onii-chan!" She struggled to speak as she laugh, allowing me to continue my torture. I used my free hand to shoo the two away, to escape toward the spring as I kept the girl busy, seeing them comply by running for their lives. I released my lips and turned her around, to see her face was red from laughter. "Onii-chan!" She clung onto me as I settled everything with the manager, who easily agreed due to her young age.

"Now Kiki, do not pull on any of our towels alright. You're too young. But the big man there." I pointed my thumb over my shoulder to signal the man behind us. "Said no one is here, so you may take off your towel to swim if you wish." Her eyes gleamed as she hopped from my arms and ran toward the spring. "Look out now!" I yelled to the others in warning, hearing a 'Hai' echo through. I smiled as I grabbed a towel and slid off my clothes, wrapping the towel around my waist. I could hear Kiki squeal and a smack of flesh hitting water.

"Kiki!" It was Jiraiya's voice that rang as I looked toward the spring to see a soaked Jiraiya and a laughing Naruto who's body was leaning against a rock. I could feel a smirk spread across my face as I snuck up behind him, wrapping my arms around his tan body, feeling him tense up in surprise.

"Gah! Sasuke." He said my voice in such most surprised way, but in a good way. I loved it anyway, no matter how he said it. "You scared me." I smiled as I pressed my lips next to his ear, blowing softly.

"Sorry." I could feel the chill that ran down his back. I heard someone clear their throat and knew exactly who it was, knowing it was manly, Jiraiya. I pried my hands off of Naruto and sat in the water, seeing Jiraiya eye me. "Sorry I love him." I said defensively as I was being glared at. I heard Kiki's voice become louder as my eyes turned toward the girl, to see her standing in front of me. She was clearly a fast swimmer since I could tell from her voice she was on the other side of the hot spring.

"Onii-chan!" She squealed as she hopped onto my head, forcing me to fall completely into the water, "Race me! Race me!" I heard her say through the boiling water. I rose to meet her smiling, red face, I could only shake my head as I noticed the red tinge on her cheeks growing more in color.

"Kiki." Naruto got to it before I did, "Here, you're going to pass out." I could never figure out how Naruto could be so caring when he grew up with a life of hatred. I first lived a caring life, then it became hatred and why did I turn out so fucked up? I never could figure out the reason, I guess it was one of those questions that could never be answered. Like that stupid life question. Ok whatever, I never really enjoyed that question. "Sasuke?" I heard his sweet voice calling out to me as I snapped out of my stupid questioning mind to see him smiling at me, his bright blue eyes staring deep into my dark eyes. "Come on." His warm hand grabbed my cold one, pulling me out of the spring and into a more private one. I could tell where this was going…I think.

Naruto's POV

((Yeah, I know I'm switching around but I suddenly had a great idea. Well it's not mine. I've read it a lot))

I remember feeling sick for awhile, ever since I came back to the village, and I know it was not because I was homesick, or because of the dark aura that seemed to spill from my neighbors, but something deep in my stomach was not right. I even went to Tsunade to see what was the matter, but right now I had to tell Sasuke what I had discovered. I had to pull him away from the Pervy Sage and the annoying brat. I had to tell him, or else he would know from my sudden disappearance.

"_Old Hag, can you figure out what's wrong with me? Kyuubi has been telling me some things but I keep thinking she's screwing with my mind….literally." I asked a few days after I arrived back in Konoha, remembering the woman very clearly. Her large boobs that hung over her belt that seemed to push them up, her non-aging skin, not a wrinkle in sight. The blue diamond shape marking that sat upon her forehead to show her hidden chakra that I remember so well from the fight when I was younger. My eyes wandered the room she had placed me in, a chamber in which I remember would trap Shinobi in, only Anbu's can see through, no others. _

"_No, not yet. Not completely. What has Kyuubi been telling you?" She asked, her voice calm as she ran her eyes across a book, which spine spoke of something of Fox. Was she thinking Kyuubi was causing it? What could Kyuubi do?_

"_Well, some season." Was all I said before a smirk was placed upon her fine lips. "What?"_

"_Has it been in your lower abdomen?" I had no clue what she was speaking of, except it was correct, so I just simply nodded. "Have you been panting a lot when you're around a woman? Sasuke?" Alright, it was more toward women, I wanted to pounce on them more then my own lover. I could hear Kyuubi laughing to herself within her sealed cage. I was glad she was stuck behind those cold, metal bars. I loved to taunt her._

"_Woman, yes…" I softly said. I hated knowing I would pant, like I was some crazed man wanting to fuck a woman right then and there, I guess it is because I liked women, I did go out with Emiko. "Sometimes around Sasuke….but not as much." I was embarrassed so say this to a woman I thought as my own mother. I heard Tsunade begin to laugh as she pointed to a picture in her book, showing it to me. A course I could hear Kyuubi panting as she saw two foxes mating, making me groan. "Why torture Kyuubi old Hag." I heard myself saying, but it was faint, Kyuubi was fairly loud in my mind. She quickly grabbed another book and flipped it open to show me a picture. It was the same sort of book I got when I was younger, learning my jutsu, and the same I showed to Konohamaru when I taught him it. I felt the same feeling hit my stomach as I stared at the half naked cutie. I felt like Jiraiya as I began to pant, my eyes slitting. I couldn't help myself, I knew Kyuubi was doing something to me._

"_Alright then." She quickly shut the book, allowing a loud, air escaping sound echo through my ears, snapping me back to reality, as my mind was a bit elsewhere. "Did Kyuubi pant at the foxes?" I nodded, "And since you did…it means it's mating season Naruto. And since Kyuubi is within you," A finger rose to point at my stomach, where the dark seal laid, Sasuke loved it, "Then it passes onto you. Basically it's like…hmm how can I put this…you're like Jiraiya. You want to see everything, feel everything of a woman. It's not as bad around Sasuke cause well he's a guy and your internal instinct is suppose to be with women so it happens more." I couldn't believe this! I'm going to be thinking all those thoughts all the time now!_

"_Why doesn't it do it around my family?" It was all I could think of at the moment. I already knew half of the reason, but I was curious if it was true._

"_Well its because you're around them all the time. And you think them as family. If you weren't gay, or bisexual it wouldn't affect you anyway. If you were pure human it still wouldn't go with your family cause you're mind would back away, thinking it's the most disgusting thing. Kiki, Ha! You wouldn't even touch her that way because she's so young, she has nothing. And you don't do it toward me cause well, I think you as my son, so you're family." I only nodded through her incredibly long speech, alright it wasn't that long but it was to me. I couldn't help but yawn, only to see another finger point toward me, scolding. "Don't you dare yawn while I'm helping you!"_

"_Sorry…but what about Kiki. She loves to go to the springs and I'm the one who goes with her cause Naomi is self conscious." It was a serious matter, I didn't want to enter the spring as a woman, suddenly grow back my little Naru and jump a girl, it wouldn't be right. And yes, I named him little Naru. I watched her walk past me to rummage through her cabinet where I know she puts all her medicine and all that other crap in. Including her 'personal' things, I learned never to look in it. Her hands roamed the cabinet before throwing a vile toward me, quickly catching it. "What's this?"_

"_It's a medication. It will take away the urges for an amount of time. But long though. Just enough to keep you in line." I could only blinked as I stared at the liquid, shaking it around._

"_So… how do I take it in?" I asked dumbly. Sasuke and I have 'experiment' a lot, so I did not truly know. I could see her face squish together as her mind race. Sometimes I think she was reading Kakashi's books. I cringe at the thought of his books, my stupid old teacher got me hooked on it._

"_Naruto, sometimes you make me wonder." Her finger reached to pinch the bridge of her nose in aggravation. "You drink it. Sometimes I think you should stop hanging out with your boyfriend. He's rotting your mind." I only laughed, "Now Naruto. There is a possibility that you…" She stopped. What was she going to say? Was it something that would be horrible? Joyful? No, something bad, she wouldn't stop if it was joyful. Would she? "That you…" A loud pound hit her door as an ninja walked in, more commonly known as Kakashi-sensei. "Kakashi."_

"_Kakashi-sensei?" I softly said, a smile on my lips. It's been ages since I've seen my old teacher. "How you been?" I asked. I could swear I could see a small smile show through his dreadful mask. I still wish I could see his face. But no….he has to wear more then 1 mask. I rolled my eyes at my team's attempt to see him._

"_Hello Naruto. And I've been fine. Hokage, sorry to bother you but Sakura is here." He said smoothly. Was Sakura really here? She hasn't been around due to hanging out with Naomi, who are now best friends. I love how they can be friends. I don't have to worry._

"_Let her in. Here you go Naruto. This is what I was going to tell you." Her hand grabbed a pen as she scribbled onto a piece of paper, folding it as I grabbed it. I nodded quickly before walking out the door, only to see Sakura. I covered my mouth as I began to pant, I hated how I still secretly, barely, liked her. It was a huge mistake. I grabbed the vile and took a small sip, allowing whatever medicine it was to calm my body. _

"_What is it she had to tell me?" I asked myself as I heard someone sneak up behind me, some silver hair appeared from the side of my eye. "Kakashi."_

"_So, what was that you just took?" He asked. I knew he knew, he just had that speck in his eye, which told me. His fingers gripped around my note, lifting it. "Ah, the famous note of Tsunade."_

"_Kakashi, you know very well you know. Now give me the note." I demanded, seeing him open it, laughing. I only glared as I ripped it out of his hands, reading it. My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe it. "You could get __**pregnant**__ by __**Sasuke**__" I read it aloud. I could only hear Kakashi laugh softly as he strolled away as my eyes laid on the bolded words. I quickly ripped up the note, using a small rasengan to destroy the remains. I couldn't believe! It was just wrong! I'll have to warn Sasuke the next time I get alone time with him, then I will disappear until it passes. I can not, and I repeat to myself, CAN NOT let this happen. I am a man, I can not get pregnant, nor will I. _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

A/n: Sorry bout the wait. I've been busy in school and all that. Chemistry is killer at the moment and it's hard to do my school work and paint/fix up my room. But not I'm done with my homework yet but yeah. Be glad. Review


	12. Chapter 12 Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys. I'm glad for those who have at least Reviewed this story, and even added me to their favorite/alert list. But I am sorry to say is that I can't get a good idea for this story anymore. I might actually leave this story well un-finished. My mind just can't take the stress anymore of trying to figure this out.

It also doesn't help knowing that in America, Sasuke had just well left, finally! And that I barely know anything of what happens in the second Series of the show, due to me being lazy, and not the time.

I might consider continuing this series if I can get some ideas! But it will be a lot of work. I am a high schooler, so I don't have loads of time on my hands to get through the computer. But I have written about 2 pages of Chapter 12. So I will be nice and send it on over so you all can at least read something. But if you do not want this story to end. Please, PLEASE give me some help. I don't care what it is. You can even write it if you wish and send it on over to me so I can tweak it around. Just help me out if you wish to continue.

Well, here is Chapter 12. Only 2 pages so don't expect it to be long.

-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x-x

_"What is it she had to tell me?" I asked myself as I heard someone sneak up behind me, some silver hair appeared from the side of my eye. "Kakashi." _

_"So, what was that you just took?" He asked. I knew he knew, he just had that speck in his eye, which told me. His fingers gripped around my note, lifting it. "Ah, the famous note of Tsunade." _

_"Kakashi, you know very well you know. Now give me the note." I demanded, seeing him open it, laughing. I only glared as I ripped it out of his hands, reading it. My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe it. "You could get **pregnant** by **Sasuke**" I read it aloud. I could only hear Kakashi laugh softly as he strolled away as my eyes laid on the bolded words. I quickly ripped up the note, using a small rasengan to destroy the remains. I couldn't believe! It was just wrong! I'll have to warn Sasuke the next time I get alone time with him, then I will disappear until it passes. I can not, and I repeat to myself, CAN NOT let this happen. I am a man, I can not get pregnant, nor will I. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto Point of view 

I pulled him toward a more secluded spring, not a great idea on my part, but I had to tell him. I had to tell him, "I'm leaving Sasuke." I spoke softly once he was holding me from behind. His gripped tightened as I spoke. He was getting angry. I knew this would happen. "Sasuke…it's not you. I—it's me." That was true, but it was so cheesy. I now didn't want to tell him. It was embarrassing.

"Why!?" He forced me to turn around, his eyes filled with anger, it scared me. "Why are you going to leave me!?"

"Sasuke…it's not what you think." I softly spoke, tears already trying to burst from my eyes. It was hard to hold them in as they stung. I was going to kill Kyuubi for this. I could not get pregnant, or get anyone pregnant!

"Then what is it!" His hands gripped onto my shoulders tight, his hands shaking. I glared up at him, pushing him away, angry myself. I now know what women go through during the special week.

"Sasuke! Shut up!" I growled as I forced my hands onto his shoulders, seeing him shocked. "This is for our safety! I can not be near you! Near anyone!"

"Why?" He said sternly, I felt myself growl. My face was now close to his, and I knew my eyes were in slits. The feeling in my stomach churned awake as I realized how close we were, and only in….towels.

"Because I have to! I can not let it happen!" My voice jumped around a few notes, my breathing becoming heavy, becoming a pant. _Kyuubi! I'm going to kill you!_ She laughed within my mind. I could see Sasuke was confused, and becoming worried at how I was acting.

"Naruto! What is going on with you!" He yelled, standing up to reach my height. I glared deeply at him as my panting became more heavy, my needs wanting to be satisfied. I couldn't though! I had to surpress it!

"Ask Tsunade!" Images were running through my mind as I quickly ran out, sensing Sasuke running behind me. His voice called my name as I continued to run, only to be pushed to the ground by Kiki, who I had almost forgotten.

"Onii-chan!" Her voice, so feminine, she was…older. She had the same puff of smoke surrounding her naked body, she knows my jutsu. I quickly pushed her off, backing off, my panting becoming even more harsh, faster. It was becoming to great. Kyuubi's laugh rang repeatedly through my head at my ordeal continued. I knew this would be a bad idea. I knew that damn medicine wouldn't last long. I took a small bit before I came, when Naomi yelled at me earlier that day. "Onii-chan?" Her voice was hurt as I scrambled to get to my feet, only to have someone sit on me, that certain someone was Sasuke.

"Your not leaving until you tell me." Oh gosh! This was killing me. He was right on top of me. More images ran through my mind as I tried to shoo them away, only for Kyuubi to start talking. When did she ever become so…talkative? I looked down to see a lump show through my towel and I groaned, falling my head back as Sasuke smirked. "Ah, that's the reason." He knelt down, placing his lips at my ear, "Want me to help?" My body screamed yes as my mind said no. I tried to shake my head in no, but my body betrayed me by grabbing his head gently to kiss him. I heard Kiki transform back and make a 'Yuck!' sound, just like when Keiko and Kai would kiss.

"Please…" I panted out, to see him smirk more, Jiraiya shaking his head.

"Should I take the kid home?" I looked over at him, then Sasuke who nodded.

"Please. I need some alone time." He never took his eyes off of me, him just sitting there was killing me. Sasuke then held down my hands, staring at the others as they slowly walked out. He leaned down and blew onto my ear, "This will be….different." My mind screamed 'No'…damn my perverted body! I began to whimper as that was all my body would allow me to do. I couldn't stand this! I could not allow this! My mind finally began to connect with my body as I began to struggle, my panting become more of a huff as Sasuke was heavy. He blinked as I finally threw him off and ran. "Naruto!" He yelled, hearing his footsteps follow.

_Kakashi! Tsunade! _I screamed within my head as I slipped on my clothes while running, leaving my shoes off, allowing them to dangle from my neck. My eyes soon neared the ground as I was pummeled by Sasuke, who was breathing heavy, and hard. Great, now I won't get away!

"Naruto! What is wrong with you!?" He yelled at me as my body began to react again.

"I—already told you! Now get off me!" I growled as I placed my hands near his crotch, again my body was going against my will. His eyes filled with confusion as my words betrayed my body.

"Naruto, you keep running away, yet you…"I heard him moan, my eyes snapping to my hands that had rubbed him through the fabric. FUCK! I pushed him off again but my body would not move from a set of hands being placed onto my shoulders.

"I heard from some villagers there were some love birds getting it on in public, didn't expect it to be you two." It was Tsunade. Was she watching? "Now why in public?"

"Hn." Sasuke's hand pointed toward me as I growled, Tsunade placing a hand on my forehead, sighing and chuckling.

"Ah, that's why. Naruto, calm Kyuubi down will ya. You'll get yourself in trouble." She laughed as she looked up at Sasuke. "Do you know Sasuke? Why he is running?" He shook his head. "Heh, Naruto, why didn't you tell him?"

"Would you if you were in my situation. He'd take advantage of it." I hmphed out as Sasuke seemed more confused.

"Ha, right. Naruto go home and calm down. I'll speak with Sasuke." Relief spread over me as I quickly darted toward my home, the Uchiha District, not looking back to see his reaction. I knew I could trust Tsunade. My eyes rested upon my front door as I busted through, toward my room and locked it. My mind was finally out of the gutter, Kyuubi had fallen asleep. FINALLY! I can get peace and quiet. My eyes laid against a pillow that laid across my bed. Limbs reached the corners, I was relaxing. My mind set on Kyuubi, watching her closely.

_Kyuubi…_ I asked, seeing her awake with a growl. 'What!' She growled with such force, making me skid back a few feet. I definitely woke her. _How long will I be like this?_ I asked, only to see her smirk within the cage. 'Soon.' I smiled. Soon was a good enough answer for me.


End file.
